


White Roses

by lilserket



Series: Novelty Roses [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Cheating, Dark, Fluff, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Mental Abuse, Mental Breakdown, Mind Control, Mind Games, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Self-Harm, Smut, Torture, Tragedy, akaashi doting on Kenma, death by mind control, everyone dotes on Kenma, good ending, self harm by mind control, thigh biting, traitors, vampire, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket
Summary: Kuroo is the vampire prince of Nekoma, who is planning to turn his human boyfriend on the blood moon as a sign of engagement.  Though the King has other plans trying to become allies with Nohebi, he has decided to bring the two kingdoms together in marriage.  Distraught, Kuroo tries to keep the arranged marriage secret from Kenma, while trying to talk his father out of allowing Nohebi near the kingdom.  After failed attempts, doom lingers as the blood moon rises in the sky and the roses are painted with blood.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hate having to come up with summaries and tagging ships and characters without spoiling anything.
> 
> This is only going to be a couple chapters long, maybe. Like all my fics this is angst filled, with deaths, lol 
> 
> also smut yay or nay?

Kuroo hummed to himself as he sat on top of a statue, overlooking the royal garden.  His eyes lovingly focused on the human lying in the bed of white roses, glowing from the moonlight.  The human was special to him.  A close friend.  His boyfriend.  The one chosen to become a vampire at the next blood moon, a form of engagement.  “Kenma,” he called his lover’s name watching as golden eyes opened, looking up at him.  He was so beautiful.  “Shall we go inside?” he asked, pushing himself from the statue, landing beside the human.

 

Kenma stared up at the vampire prince, his facial expression never changing.  He noticed the vampire’s once glowing golden eyes, now a light shade of pink.  “Can you not feed here?” he asked, closing his eyes as a soft but strong hand cupped his face, thumb lightly brushing over his cheek.

 

“You know blood can never soil the white roses, if it does it’ll mean immediate doom!”

 

“You’re making that up.”

 

“Am not.”

 

“Are too.”

 

“Am not.”

 

“Lev bled on the flowers before,” the human pointed as a silence fell between them.

 

“He’s not a human though!  Human blood!” 

 

“Lev accidentally made Yaku bleed here, that’s when Lev was also bleeding, and Yaku’s a human,” Kenma deadpanned his lips twitching up seeing the prince choke.

 

Kuroo huffed sitting back on his heels watching the human sit up, his long hair tangled from being on the ground.  “I just don’t like feeding in the open…” he muttered looking away.

 

The human smirked holding out his wrist.  “You can feed from my wrist, it’s less embarrassing right?” he joked as the vampire scrunched up his face.

 

“You know I only like feeding from the neck, Kenmaaa, stop arguing with me and lets go,” the prince whined standing up, holding out his hand.  He watched his boyfriend shake his head before taking his hand letting him help him off the ground.  “It’s getting late anyways, you should sleep soon,”  he heard the human chuckle.  What he said was ridiculous since it’s always night time, but humans still needed sleep, where vampire’s were fine without it for long periods of time or healing after a battle.  “Also you’ll get sleepy afterwards and I would rather you be in the comfort of the bed than in a pile of flowers...the thought is uncomfortable…”

 

“You will have to see that at some point Kuro, whether I’m dead and for a burial or for the ceremony and you turn me,”  Kenma sighed as they walked back into the castle, there were more vampire workers in the castle now then human’s most having gone to bed for the night. 

 

“Is Kenma sleeping in your chamber tonight?” a voice spoke behind the two.  They turned looking at the short human with his arms over his chest.

 

“Ah Yaku, the human that won’t stop policing my actions,”  Kuroo muttered seeing the strain in the human’s hand.  “Yes, he’s sleeping in my chamber tonight so you can go to bed now, he’s safe with me.”

 

Kenma stared at his older friend, watching as he tapped his foot on the ground.  Ever since Yaku came into the castle he was always onto the vampires, mainly Kuroo and Lev.  Though he was the only human brave enough to come after the prince and voice his honest opinion on him.  Which is someone he dislikes.  “I’ll be fine, I haven’t been injured yet, I won’t be now,” he reassured the older.

 

Yaku gave them a hard look as a tall vampire came up next to him.

 

“Hey Lev, your little boyfriend is harassing us again,” Kuroo grinned watching the human get pissed off, marching towards him.

 

“That’s Yaku’s specialty!” Lev spoke happily, crying out as a leg kicked him behind the knee’s hard enough to force him to drop to the ground.

 

“Come on,”  The prince whispered to his boyfriend, running down the halls with him.

 

Kenma squeaked when Kuroo suddenly took off, trying to keep up with his “trying to be human” speed, his feet tripping under him, hand’s sweeping him up into Kuroo’s arms before he could be dragged on the ground.  “You enjoy causing Lev pain don’t you?” he breathed out, holding onto his boyfriend tightly as he ran back to his chamber.

 

“Only to get Yaku off my back, seriously, what is with that human?  It’s like he’d be able to lay an actual attacking vampire down flat within seconds, I don’t even think I could put him under a charm and I can put other vampire’s under a charm!” the vampire whined, opening the chamber door, placing the human on his feet.  He took off his long red coat, placing it over his chair at his desk, turning towards Kenma, his eyes looking him up and down.  His striped sweater hung loosely on him, the wide neck show off his colorbones.  It was a tempting sight for any vampire.  He heard Kenma cough lightly, shaking him from his thoughts, watching him put his hair up into a messy bun, leaving his neck completely bare.  “You should get ready for bed first,” Kuroo whispered, licking his lips, his fangs already descended.  Being fed from was always tiring, and Kuroo knew Kenma.  He’d be falling asleep by the time he was done.

 

Kenma shrugged, disappearing into a connected bathroom.  It didn’t take long for him to return in a long shirt and shorts.  He slid on to the bed.  “I want to lay down,” he told the vampire watching his boyfriend nod.  Sighing as his head hit the pillow, laying on the soft silky fabric sheets.  He watched Kuroo stalk closer to him, his eyes glowing pink, tongue licking his lips, his mouth slightly parting.  He could see his fangs poking out. Being bitten didn’t hurt to bad, but Kenma’s been told that if a vampire is intending to kill, to hurt you, the bite feels like hell has gripped your body.  He shivered feeling Kuroo slide a hand under his head, the other over his shoulder’s, lifting him up for better access.  “You’re heart is beating loudly,” he heard the prince whisper as a pair of lips brushed over his skin.  Kenma groaned as the fang’s finally pierced his neck, gasping in a breath as the sunk deeper.  He could feel his blood rushing from the wound as Kuroo sucked the blood up.  His arm’s wrapped around his boyfriend, trying to stay awake, but he was already so tired.  His vision started to blur as he struggled to hang onto Kuroo.  It was only a few minutes, until he was laying back on the bed, soft lip’s on his as his eye’s slowly closed and he drifted into a deep slumber.

 

Kuroo stared at his boyfriend’s sleeping face.  It was peaceful, more peaceful than when he was awake.  Though in his sleep he doesn’t have to worry about his insecurities or anxiety he gets around others.  ‘I wish I could help that,’ he thought, brushing strands of hair out of Kenma’s face as a knock was heard on the door.  The prince straightened, moving towards the door, opening it to one of the servants.  “Your father is back, he’d like to speak to you.”  The prince watched as the vampire servant disappeared from sight.  He looked back towards the sleeping human before looking towards a guard suddenly by his side.  “Watch over him while I am away,” he told the guard, also known as Taketora Yamamoto before shutting the door, passing by the vampire.

 

* * *

Kuroo walked into the dark throne room, his father sitting up on the chair.  “You are back from your visit with Nohebi,” he commented stopping in the middle of the room.  “What has come of the peace agreement?”

 

“My son Tetserou, always eager to get straight to the point.”

 

“Only when it’s Nohebi.”

 

The king laughed as he clasped his hands in front of him.  “We have been in the talks of peace...I know how much you love that human boy, but tradition is to marry a vampire…”

 

Kuroo held a sinking feeling in his stomach.  “I plan to turn him in the next blood moon, he will be a vampire this year,” he countered quickly, the king raising his hand to silence him.

 

“This decision was made by the Queen of Nohebi and I, to make our kingdoms stronger, for peace, for growth, we have made an arranged marriage to marry you and her son Daishou Suguru.”

 

“They’re morals are different than ours!  They treat their human’s like shit in their kingdom! I refuse to allow Nekoma become allies with them nor combine are kingdoms through marriage!” Kuroo snarled baring his fangs.

 

“That is enough!  You have no choice!” The king shouted back raising his hand.  

 

Kuroo braced himself as a strong force shoved him across the room.  He gasped rolling on the ground before stopping on his stomach.  “I refuse, Nohebi, they just want our kingdom for their own growth,” he coughed out rising to his feet.  “I will not let it happen.”

 

“We are hosting a ball the night of the blood moon, royals will be arriving before that, I hope you will clean up your act before that when the announcement is made public,” the king growled, glaring at his son.

 

The younger vampire snarled as he turned on his heel, marching back to his chamber.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo sat backwards in the chair in his room, chin resting on his arms as he watched Kenma sleep peacefully, his skin almost glowing in the moonlight, his long two toned hair spread out on the pillow.  It wasn’t fair to him, it wasn’t fair to Kenma.  Why couldn’t his father see that this was just a plan to bring down their kingdom.  How was he going to tell Kenma.  No, Kenma can’t find out.  Not yet.  

 

He jumped as the mirror behind him flashed.  The Fukurodani prince appearing in it.  “Kuroo!” he hooted loudly, causing Kuroo to panic, shushing the prince. 

 

“Oyo?  Kenma’s sleeping still?” 

 

“Yeah, he was up later than usual, he wanted to sleep outside and I wouldn’t let him,” the Nekoma prince shook his head staring at his friend, watching as Bokuto’s recently turned boyfriend appear in the mirror.  “Akaashi, it’s nice to see you’re looking better...your eyes aren’t blood red anymore.”

 

“They haven’t been for a while…”

 

“He still has trouble keeping the blood thirst under control, so when arrive before the ball he’s going to be in a mask just in case,”  the Fukurodani vampire gave a toothy grin patting Akaashi on the back.

 

“Right...the ball...word travels fast,”  Kuroo muttered looking back towards Kenma’s sleeping figure.  “How is Kenma?” he heard Akaashi ask, probably able to see the sleeping human behind him.  “He’s well, his health is the same, not being able to handle hard activities or anything.”

 

“Do you think him turning will improve his health?”  Bokuto asked wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

 

“I would think so, as long as his body can handle the change.”

 

“That is true…” Akaashi grimaced remembering how awful and painful the change was from human to vampire.  “The ball though...you don’t seem excited for it.”

 

“It’s all a scheme Akaashi, Nohebi’s going to try and take over the kingdom during the blood moon.”

 

“Nohebi wouldn’t be able to enter the kingdom with so many other kingdoms attending though.”

 

“My father...has been trying to make a peace alliance with them...they’re invited to the ball,” Kuroo muttered seeing the shock look from both vampires.  “I don’t want those assholes anywhere near the citizens or Kenma, they literally torture their humans and kill sick and the elderly.”

 

“That’s fucked up, when will they arrive?”

 

“No clue, the blood moon is coming up though, and kingdoms are suppose to come before hand and stay here.”

 

Bokuto leaned back whistling.  “I don’t like this one bit,” he breathed out Akaashi nodding in agreement.

 

“Everyone will just have to be alert at all times,” the Nekoma prince told them, hearing the bed creak and the covers move.  “I should go, Kenma hates being caught sleeping when he doesn’t know about it,” he told them, waving by as the mirror went blank, no reflection staring at him except for Kenma’s behind him.

 

“Who were you talking to?” the human asked voice groggy, still trying to wake up from his rest.  

 

“Bokuto and Akaashi, they’re going to come visit soon, Akaashi’s getting better,”  Kuroo smiled getting up from his chair, walking over to the bed, sitting down.  He pulled his boyfriend into his lap, cuddling him.  “Though he’s still going to wear a mask for safety reasons,” he hummed pressing a kiss on top of the human’s head.

 

Kenma groaned tiredly at the sudden affection, trying to wiggle out of the vampire’s hold.  “It’s too early, Kuro, let me go,” he whined frowning when his boyfriend didn’t release him, he opened his eyes looking up at the vampire, he could tell something was on his mind.  “What’s wrong?” he asked stopping his struggles as the prince peered down at him.

 

There was a silence between them as Kuroo held Kenma in his arms.  He was trying to imagine a life where Kenma wasn’t in his arms and someone else was.  It made him feel empty.  Life had no meaning without Kenma.  Maybe he was just too attached.  “I love you,” he spoke suddenly watching the human’s eyes grow, pulling back.  “I love you,” he repeated tightening his hold.

 

“What’s wrong?” Kenma repeated slower seeing a look in Kuroo’s eyes he’s never seen before.  It scared him.

 

“I’m just worried...that when I try to turn you...it won’t work...that something will go wrong and your body can’t handle it...I don’t want to lose you,” that wasn’t the first thing on his mind but it was a truth he could tell the human.  He didn’t even know how Kenma would react to the arranged marriage, what would happen to him?  What would happen to them.  “I’m scared of losing you…”

 

Kenma sighed, reaching up, cradling the prince’s face in his hands.  “You won’t lose me Kuroo...we can always wait for the next blood moon if you’re worried, I’m sure we can ask Yaku for stronger medicine,” he spoke quietly, if vampire’s could cry, he was sure his boyfriend would be right now. 

 

“Medicine only goes so far Kenma!  You can’t depend on it forever!”  Kuroo snarled watching the human retract his hands quickly, his face falling quickly.  “Sorry,” he muttered staring down at his hands.  “I’m going to go out, get some fresh air,” he decided not giving his boyfriend a chance to speak before turning into a bat, leaving out of the window.

 

* * *

 

“What do you mean Kuroo just left upset?”  Yaku asked as he stirred around soup on a stove top.  

 

“He says he’s afraid of losing me, that what if the transformation doesn’t work because my body can’t handle it,” Kenma muttered sitting in their shared home connected to the castle.  “I’m stronger than he thinks.”

 

The old stopped messing with the soup, looking down into it, watching the bubbles pop.  “You think you’re stronger than what you think….Kenma, Kuroo has every right to be worried, you fall ill so quick after being stressed, you have a lower survival rate to revive as a vampire after he drains you from your blood.

 

“And if Kenma dies then hell will break loose,” Lev’s voice popped up, scaring the two humans as the vampire stood in the corner with a wide grin.

 

Kenma held his chest as his heart tried to beat out of his chest.  “I hate how your speciality is transportation.”

 

“You think you hate it,”  Yaku mumbled under his breath as the vampire waltz’d into the kitchen.  His face blushing lightly as long arms circled around him.

 

The younger human stared at the two, a small smirk twisting on his face.  “Are you two together?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Yep!”

 

Kenma chuckled watching as the older human knocked the vampire down.  They were an odd couple, but for some reason he saw them working together.  

 

“I can’t wait to dance at the ball, it’s going to be so much fun!” Lev shouted excitedly as he jumped up from the ground.  “We get to dress all fancy and everything!”

 

The blond froze.  ‘What ball,’ he thought looking up at the vampire.  “What ball?” he asked out loud, seeming to take the question out of Yaku’s mouth.

 

“You know, where the kingdoms come together?  And Kuroo’s suppose to announce his marriage to you on the night of the blood moon and turn you!” the vampire spoke happily, face slowly dropping seeing the confused and anxiety coming from the human.  “You didn’t know?”

 

“How do you know that?”  Yaku asked his face darkening.

 

“I overheard him and the king talking….he even said Nohebi’s going to be there.”

 

“Nohebi?”  Kenma questioned watching Lev nod.  Why was Nohebi coming?  They’re enemies.  Why would they be invited?  His thoughts rushed around in his mind.  Did Kuroo know about this?  He needed to find Kuroo.  Calls from the other two landed on deaf ears as he turned on his heels, sprinting out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I only had two votes, both being yes to smut, THERE IS SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER, AND IN THIS FIC. which means I can fully tag everything now....

“What do you mean you don’t know if there’s going to be trouble during the ball?  You’re a Seer right? What good is it if you never have visions!”  Kuroo growled in frustration as he stared at the mirror in his hands, a vampire with silver hair, pale skin and lace covering his eyes in the reflection.

 

“It’s only when it’s about to happen or gets closer to time, even then, you never was one to believe my visions so why come to me?” the vampire asked sitting completely still on the other side of the mirror. 

 

The vampire prince growled in frustration, shoving a hand through his messy black hair. “Because, I fear for the life of someone precious to me,” he muttered his eyes drifting to the moon, red was slowly starting to cover it.

 

The Seer hummed shifting around.  “You’re worried about Kozume Kenma, the human boy you keep at your side at all times, the one who was suppose to be just your blood supply, the one you fell in love with and want to marry....I have had visions of Kozume Kenma,” he told him, clasping his hands together in his lap.

 

Kuroo’s face darkened as he got closer to the mirror.  “What was that vision?” he asked watching as the Seer opened up his hands, a single white rose in his palms, making the vampire freeze.

 

“Your garden of pure white roses will be painted with blood, a battle of pain and tragedy will occur, testing the bonds between human and vampire,”  The Seer moved one hand the white rose changing to a blood red color. “That is a vision I had saw, long ago.”

 

“And you’re just now telling me?!”   
  
“I didn’t know when it would happen.”   
  
“Daichi! Your fiance is keeping secrets!” The vampire prince cried out as a handsome human appeared behind the Seer rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“He does that sometimes...I’m sure he just didn’t want you to panic is all,” Daichi chuckled awkwardly looking down at his fiance who was holding a playful smirk, the blood red rose in his hand wilting.  

 

“I need to take Kenma somewhere, I need to protect him.”   
  
“He’ll know something is wrong then,” Sugawara pointed out feeling strong hands on his shoulders.

 

Kuroo’s mouth fell opened as the mirror turned blank.  They dropped him just like that?  Focus Kuroo.  He had to keep Kenma safe.  He couldn’t have his lover’s blood be spilled.  There wasn’t much time left, there had to be an emergency plan.  A plan to fall back on.  He needed to contact all his friends coming to the ball.  

 

* * *

 

“Kuroo!”  Kenma yelled rushing down the castle halls, passing by knights and servants.  He shoved open the prince’s chamber door only to find it it empty.  His heart was beating loudly as he stepped back, watching the door close on its own.  Where was he?  Where was his boyfriend.  Kuroo knew of the ball, Kuroo knew Nohebi was invited.  Why didn’t he tell him.  Blood was rushing through the human’s head, a light hand on his shoulder grounding him back down on Earth.  He snapped his head to the side seeing the familiar vampire, one of his other friends.  “Fukunaga,” he breathed out his heart still pounding in his chest, the silent vampire keeping an unchanging face as he placed a hand on the human’s forehead.  Kenma’s eyes widened as all the anxiety and tension in his body disappeared, his heart pumping back to normal.  He took a deep breath in for good measure.  “Where is Kuroo?” he asked as Fukunaga looked around before shaking his head.

 

Kenma sighed scratching the back of his head.  “Do you know who might know?” he added watching as the vampire perked up, pointing in the direction of the watch tower.  “Ah…thank you,” he bowed slightly, walking down the halls.  He should have went there first.  He watched as vampires stared at him, human’s normally had no use to go near the watchtower.  He could see someone move towards him but a growl caused the vampire to stop and for him to look behind him.  His eyes connected with Fukunaga who was staring down the vampire workers, keeping a comfortable distance from each other, allowing him to walk on his own.

 

He stared at the knights standing next to the door of the watchtower, glaring at them hard as they opened the doors for him, torches lighting the staircase as he ascended his way up the stairs, Fukunaga always 3 steps behind him as they climbed together.  Kenma lost count on how many stairs he had climbed to reach the top.

 

“Kenma!” A voice excitedly cried out as the human was pulled into the watchtower in a tight hug what lifted him off the ground.  

 

“Inuoka...please put me down,” Kenma wheezed at the vampiric strength the guard was displaying on his rib cage making him cough as his feet touched back on the ground.  He looked around noticing the human Shibayama was in the watchtower with him.  “Have you seen Kuroo?” he asked looking between the two.

 

“Ah...Prince Kuroo…”  Shibayama mumbled looking out the tower.  “Have we seen Prince Kuroo?” 

 

Inuoka frowned, placing a hand under his chin.  “Mmm….I don’t recall seeing Prince Kuroo, but he knows many places we don’t in the kingdom,” the vampire told them shrugging.  “My best bet is to wait for him to come back if you can.”   
  
Kenma frowned his shoulders slouching over, he felt Fukunaga’s almost ghost light touch on his back, a means to try and cheer him up.  It wasn’t like Kuroo to run off unless there was something seriously wrong.  It made his stomach twist.  He moved past the boys, looking outside the watchtower, the moon was slowly being covered by red.  Whatever had his boyfriend behaving this way was coming closer night by night.  It had something to do with Nohebi.  He bit his lip nervously stepping back away.  “Thank you for your help,” he told the vampire guard and human, bowing slightly before heading back down the stares, Fukunaga three steps behind.

 

The walk back was quiet between the two.  Though the silence was comfortable as the vampire never spoke anyways.  Kenma heard rumors that if he dared tried to speak his voice would break eardrums and buildings, paralyzing everyone in their spot.  The human shivered at the thought of a vampire with such power.  He knew Kuroo had the power of wind from his family.  Bokuto had strength.  According to Bokuto, Akaashi was developing illusions.  His friend from Karasuno, Hinata, could jump like no other, with strong kicks in his leg while Kageyama was fast.  ‘Damn vampires,’ he thought shifting his eyes to the paintings as he was led back to the prince’s chambers.

 

“Thank you, Fukunaga,” Kenma waved the vampire goodbye as he opened the chamber door, shutting it behind him.  To his surprise Kuroo was there sitting on his bed still looking frustrated. The room stayed in silence, his golden eyes staring at the vampire on the bed staring at the ground.  “You have something you need to tell me, don’t you,” it wasn’t a question.  He waited for the prince to say something but he was met with silence.  “Then I’ll start, what is this ball about, why of all kingdoms, Nohebi able to come?  They’ve never been able to come before as they are a risk to the people, humans and vampires a like, do you think they aren’t up to no good?” he crossing his arms.  He paused watching the vampire shift on the bed.  Within seconds he was suddenly up against the wall, a hand defensively on Kuroo’s chest.  “W-what?” he stuttered staring up into the same empty eyes what he had left with.  “Kuro, you’re scaring me,” he told him as he stared at his boyfriend, his heart pounding against his chest, hands coming up as a reflex when the vampire suddenly dipped his head down.  His hand burned, eyes wide, the prince’s head had snapped to the side a red hand print appearing on his cheek.  

 

“You hit me…” Kuroo spoke lowly, almost to low to hear as he twisted his head back to face the human, his eyes back to normal, only filled with confusion.  “Did I do something wrong?  Actually...when did you get here?” he asked his eyebrows knitting together.

 

Kenma’s mouth parted slightly, only to shut again.  What.  What did he mean when did he get here.  “You don’t remember what just happened?” he asked his face matching the vampires.  

 

“No, I got to my chamber and that’s all I remember,” the vampire mumbled, scratching his head.  There was a fuzzy part missing in his mind, like he was sleep walking.  “I didn’t hurt you did I?” he worriedly asked looking the human up and down, stepping back to put distance between them.

 

The human shook his head.  No, he wasn’t hurt.  Confused, yes.  Hurt, no.  “Maybe we should lay down, how long has it been since you last slept?  It’s been over a week right?  Maybe it’s messing with your head,” he suggested watching Kuroo back off more, seeing the confused look on his face.  

 

“But, this has never happened before.”   
  
“Maybe you’re sick?”

 

“Vampires can’t get sick, you know that.”   
  


Kenma frowned watching the prince lay down on the bed, his back turned to him. Rolling his eyes, he walked over to the bed, climbing over the vampire, laying down on his side so they were faced to face.

 

“What if I had hurt you?  What if I had killed you?”   
  
“Then I’d slap you harder,” the human smirked as the vampire made a snorting noise.  He felt a cold hand through his shirt, pulling him closer.  “You should be sleeping.”

 

Kuroo’s lips twitched up as he rolled them so he was on top of Kenma, arm’s caging him on the bed.  “How can I sleep when you look, delicious,” he chuckled fangs descending, his head dropping, groaning when Kenma purposely rose his leg to rub against his crotch.  “Fucking tease,” he growled hand reaching down to grab his boyfriends thigh, smirking at the little yelp following after.  “What did I do to deserve you?” he purred leaning down, eyes a pinkish hue as he pressed his lips to Kenma’s, kissing gently at first until the human bit at his lip, opening is mouth he felt Kenma’s tongue enter his mouth, pricking it with one of his fangs, an iron taste filling his mouth.  He groaned sucking on his boyfriend’s tongue while pulling away, moving lower, nipping at his jaw, going lower, purposely scraping the skin on his neck.  No, that’s not where he was going to bite.  Not tonight.  He was feeling adventurous tonight, to get his mind on what had just happened.  

 

“What are you doing?” Kuroo heard Kenma ask him as he scooted lower, placing his hands on the human’s pants, unbuttoning them, pulling them down slowly, waiting to see if his boyfriend would stop him, but he didn’t.  In one swift move the pants were discarded somewhere on the floor.  He stared hungrily at Kenma, his shirt messy, showing his mid-drift, his underwear hugging his hips perfectly.  “I’m going to make you feel good tonight.”

 

* * *

 

Kenma stared down at Kuroo, a small blush on his naked body as the vampire lifted one of his legs up.  He felt lips pressing against the inside of his ankle, his toes curling with anticipation.  He knew the vampire liked to experiment, this wasn’t the first time he had gave his attention solely on his legs, and he wasn’t about to stop him.  He sucked in a breath feeling his boyfriend’s fangs scrape down his calf ever so slowly, stopping once to bite at the skin there, causing Kenma to cover his face, wiggling his body.  It was torture, it was bure torture of the prince to go so brutally slow.  “Stop teasing me,” he hissed leaning up on his arms, glaring at the vampire, his cock already painfully hard.

 

“Tsk,” Kuroo clicked his tongue, biting the skin just above the human’s knee, hard enough to give a little pain, he heard his boyfriend gasp, he trailed further up his thigh.  Rubbing his lips over a small patch of skin before biting and sucking on it, being sure to leave a hickey there.  He knew Kenma was impatient, but this was his time.  He trailed further until he was in the crook of his thigh, he could feel the human squirming from his hair tickling his cock.  “Kuro,” he heard him groan out, hips trying to move to get him where he wanted to be touched most.  

 

The vampire hummed, his free hand coming up, taking Kenma’s cock into his hand, stroking it gently.  Oh so gently, chuckling as he kissed the crook of his thigh, nipping at it, hearing the jumbled commands and whines coming from the human.  He tighten his hold on his cock, stroking it faster, hearing Kenma’s moans grow louder, his legs tightening.  The male couldn’t see the evil look in the prince’s face.  He opened his mouth, biting down into the thigh, fangs sinking deep, as he tightened his hold at the base of Kenma’s cock, blood flowing into his mouth as the human came dry.  He could hear choked sobs and pleads as he used his weight to hold his boyfriend still, not wanting to injure him with his fangs deep into his thigh.  

 

Kuroo groaned pulling away from Kenma’s thigh, his hand loosening on his hard cock.  “You asshole,” he heard his boyfriend mumble as he looked up, seeing the tear streaked face.  “I’m sorry, was that too much for you?” he asked frowning, not having done orgasm denial before.  He watched Kenma hesitate his answer.  

 

“I would rather you tell me if you were going to do that,” Kenma told him, wiping his tear streaked face.  He felt hands grip his wrists, pulling them away from his face.  He stared up at his boyfriend as one hand let him go, in order to softly stroke his cheek.  

 

“Do you want to stop?”  The prince asked tracing his thumb around the human’s bottom lip, watching as he parted his lips.  He took the chance, dipping his thumb into the parted mouth.  Yelping when his boyfriend bit down on it, pulling his hand away.  

 

“You denied me of pleasure, I’m still hard as hell and you’re asking me if I want to stop?” the younger snapped at the prince before looking away, a pout on his lips.  

 

Kuroo laughed, pressing a kiss to the corner of Kenma’s lips.  “I’m just making sure everything is alright before we continue, like the good boyfriend I am,” he grinned leaning over to the nightstand, he opened it revealing a vile.  “Besides, you aren’t the only one hard here,” he added popping off the cork.  His grin widened watching his boyfriend’s eyes trail down his body as he poured the liquid onto his fingers.  He reached between the human’s legs, they’re eyes meeting again as he pressed his index finger slowly inside.  He felt Kenma’s walls tightening around him, but his face showed no signs of pain or discomfort, so he thrusted his finger in and out slowly, testing the waters.  After a few minutes he pressed in his middle finger, his boyfriend tightening around him harder.  He paused, waiting for Kenma to relax before slowly thrusting, twisting and scissoring his fingers.  “So pretty,” he muttered bring his free hand down, slowly stroking his own cock as he pressed in a third finger.  “Splayed out below me, skin glowing in the moonlight, soon to be mine for all eternity,” that’s what he was going to tell himself at least.  He’ll fight for it.  

 

“I’m ready,” Kenma panted out, reaching down to stop the vampire’s movements.  “I’m ready, Kuro, please,” he pleaded whining at the loss of the fingers, watching as Kuroo moved, putting the liquid in the vile on his hand, stroking his cock as he lined up with his hole. 

 

Kuroo nodded, not wanting to tease his lover anymore, he slowly pushed his cock into the human’s tight hole.  Groaning as he pushed deeper, pausing to let Kenma adjust before sliding the rest of the way in, seated fully inside.  “So good,” he groaned deeply grabbing his boyfriend’s legs, pushing them until they were wrapped around his waist.  He slowly slid his cock out until just the tip was still inside, before thrusting in, starting a slow, deep, rhythm, just barely touching Kenma’s prostate.  

 

He kept the pace like that for a while.  Giving him a chance to watch Kenma, watch him fist the sheets, watch his mouth part in open mouths pants.  Hearing him plead to go faster, rougher.  Kuroo nodded, finally giving him what he wanted as he sat up, taking Kenma’s legs, moving them onto his shoulders before thrusting harder. Faster.  He set a rough pace, hitting the human’s prostate dead on, his insides tightening, back arching as he continued to fuck him.  Not giving him any chance to breath as he felt himself coming closer to release.  He grabbed Kenma’s cock in one hand jerking in rhythm until it became too much.  His thrusts came harder and harder before settling deep into him, his orgasm ripping through his body.  He could barely process his boyfriend cumming with him.  

 

They stayed like that, panting.  Kuroo looking down at the mess on Kenma’s stomach as he pulled out, cum seeping out of the younger’s hole.  “We need to take a bath,” he commented watching the human try to sleep.  “Come on,” he chuckled, picking his boyfriend up into his arms.

 

Kenma muttered incoherent words, his eyes opening, something catching the corner of his eyes as he looked back towards the bed.  He blinked, clearly that wasn’t.  ‘Snake,’ he thought, the snake staring right back at him.  “Kuroo,” he breathed out trying to get his boyfriend to stop.  “Kuroo,” he spoke more urgently.

 

“What?”  Kuroo asked looking down at his boyfriend just reaching the bathroom door.

 

“There’s a snake,” The human spoke turning back around, the vampire looking back as well, but the room was empty.  “I swear there was a snake.”

 

“I think you’re just tired.”

 

“No, Kuroo, there really was one!”

 

* * *

 

“Kuroo doesn’t believe me that there was a snake in the chamber, I know it was there, Nohebi is already inside the kingdom,”  Kenma panicked holding onto the small pocket mirror in his hands.  “Shoyou, you have to believe me.”  

 

The short vampire frowned at his friend’s distress.  “I think you’re right, cause even  Shiratorizawa has been sneaking around more, pressing our boarder’s and going past our boarder’s, you don’t think they’re allied with Nohebi do you?”

 

The blond’s breath hitched.  If Shiratorizawa was going to attack with Nohebi, and Nohebi being in the kingdom already, they won’t survive.  There’s no way.  “What about Aobajosai, they’re invited to the ball, you don’t think Oikawa will side with them do you?”   
  


“No way, Oikawa isn’t like that anymore, Iwaizumi really throws the hammer down on him when he starts acting up, plus he’s on good terms with Sugawara...or so I’ve heard,”  Hinata told him, shouting could be heard in the background.  “Sorry, Tanaka is yelling at people again.”

 

“This Sugawara person...Kuroo’s friends with him too...but I know nothing about him.”

 

“None of us really do, no one knows where he’s at or how he has Daichi with him, I’ve heard he keeps his eyes covered with lace because he’s blind.”

 

“Really?”

 

“I don’t know, maybe that’s something we can all talk about at the ball, maybe he’ll appear there.”

 

Kenma snorted.  Doubtful, such a secretive vampire wouldn’t just appear out of nowhere.  “Do you think he’s on our side?” he asked looking out towards the moon, it was nearly halfway covered with red.

 

“I think so, maybe he’s a god,”  Hinata gasped smacking his face with his hands.

 

The human rolled his eyes.  He could hear a familiar voice outside yelling.  “I have to go Shoyou, Fukurodani is here now,” he spoke quickly, waving good-bye to his friend as the mirror went blank.  He stood in the chamber, frowning.  This was the first time he was going to see Akaashi since his change.  He calmed himself down, walking to the door.  He opened the door, walking out about to close it.

 

_ “Kenma” _

 

A voice whispered almost in his ear.  Kenma turned back to the room, his eyes widening as the door was closing.  His eyes meeting snake eyes before the door shut in front of him.

 

“Kenma!”  Yaku yelled down the hallway. “Fukurodani is here!  You need to greet them!” he called running up to the younger, frowning seeing the frightened look.  “Are you okay?”

 

Kenma took in a deep breath.  “Yeah...yeah, I’m fine,” he told the older, turning away from the chamber door walking down the hallway in a daze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lilserket.tumblr.com  
> lilserketfics.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some throwing up in this chapter....as well as some non-romantic akaken and oiken...
> 
> I'm not happy with this chapter, but it's gearing up to the blood bath

Kenma walked down the halls, one of his hands holding his other arm, eyes shifting from side to side, as if a snake was going to come at him.  He knows he wasn’t seeing things, the snake said his  _ name  _ they had to believe him.  He stopped as the guards opened the doors, the Fukurodani carriage still being unloaded.

 

“Oi! Kenma!” he heard Kuroo yell for him off to the side.  He turned his gaze towards them, his eyes falling onto Akaashi.  His breath hitched seeing his once human friend now turned, staring at him with his normal gray eyes, a mask was covering his mouth.  Kuroo had told him it was to keep...accidents from happening.  There was a lock behind it so the vampire couldn’t take it off if he wanted to.  But the mask was elegant in it’s own way with diamonds around the top and a veil hanging down to cover the plain white part and bars so he could talk easier.

 

Kenma’s walk slowed as he got closer, he could see Bokuto’s hand swiftly grab hold of Akaashi’s wrist.  It’s been a year and he knows the newly turned vampire still isn’t fully able to keep himself from losing control.  “Akaashi…” he nearly whispered stepping back when the vampire tried to step towards him.

 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Akaashi frowned under the mask, seeing his friend move away from him.  “I’m not a newly turned, Kenma, I am able to control myself more than others,” he added shaking Bokuto’s hand off his wrist.

 

The blond watched the vampire closely, his heart picking up as his friend stepped towards him.  His eyes trained on the cold hand reaching towards him, only to stop mere inches from his face.  Kenma didn’t realize until Akaashi dropped his hand and retreated back to Bokuto that he was holding his breath. 

 

“It’s alright, you shouldn’t be too comfortable around new vampires,”  Bokuto told the human looking towards his fiance, watching him keep his gaze on the ground.  “But I’m sure during our time here you two will be back how it used to be,” the vampire grinned wide, hitting Akaashi’s back earning a small grunt from the younger.

 

Kenma only nodded, his gaze turning to Kuroo, who was giving him a soft smile.  He couldn’t shake the events what happened the previous night.  The snake, the snake before he came here.  

 

_ “Kenma” _

 

He jumped in his spot, the noise tickling his ear as he turned around.  He looked at the ground, towards the workers unloading the last bags on the carriage.  “Did you hear that?” he asked looking back towards his boyfriend and friends, he frowned looking back towards the carriage.  Everyone was gone?  Where did they go?  “Kuroo?” he called out taking a step, he jumped back hearing a splash, looking down, water was in front of him, he slowly looked up.  “The ocean?” he wondered, when did he end up at the ocean. He listened to the soft waves, pushing the water around his feet.  It was peaceful.  Smiling, Kenma reached down, placing his hand in the water, feeling the coolness between his fingers.  The water getting deeper and deeper around him.  Realization hit him as he straightened, ground going out from under him, the ocean getting rougher, a storm overhead as waves after waves crashed over him.  “Help!” he called out as another wave pulled him under.  He stared up at the sky, hands reaching for help as he sunk lower and lower into the water.

 

“Kenma!”

 

He could hear his name being called faintly as water turned from cold to freezing.

 

“Kenma!”

 

The voice was louder now as the world around him faded to black.

 

Kenma’s eye’s snapped open, his chest heaving.  Kuroo holding him up with one hand, while the other held his hand tightly.  He was covered head to toe in sweat as he looked around.  He was back on land, Kuroo was there, the carriage was there but Bokuto and Akaashi were not.  “What happened?  Where are the others? Why?” he asked in a panic looking up at his boyfriend, the prince slowly leading him back inside the castle.

 

“You’re in shock,” Kuroo told him quietly, the human paler than normal, eyes blown out wide.  He could actually hear his heart beating.  He took his boyfriend back to his chamber, setting him down on the bed, pulling a blanket over his shoulders securely.  “Akaashi’s vampric power’s are still developing, he accidentally used it against you, he’s an illusionist and I’m not sure what you saw, but Akaashi ran off and Bokuto went after him,” he told him slowly as Kenma mindlessly stared at the wall.  “I swear he didn’t mean to hurt you or cause you any distress.”

 

“Where is Akaashi now?”

 

“I’m not sure,”  the prince replied looking at the ground, he heard the bed squeak, looking up as the blanket fell off Kenma’s shoulders.  He could see his eyes weren’t wide anymore, his skin was back to it’s original tone.  “He’s probably upset about what happened and hid.”

 

“So we’re going to have a vampire what can’t control his powers and the enemy kingdom, along with these snakes,” Kenma mutter looking towards the side of the room as if a snake was going to appear.  And if Shoyou told him about Shiratorizawa being allied with Nohebi, they have a much bigger problem.  

 

“You’re still going on about these snakes in the kingdom? Kenma, there’s no way there are snakes here, they’d have to come from Nohebi and no one’s been there.”

 

“Your father was just there no?  Did you already forget that?” Kenma turned to his boyfriend seeing the prince’s face darken.  “Those snakes came back with him.”

 

“It’s impossible, the royal guards would have noticed them, my father would have noticed them.  I’m sure you’re just paranoid,” Kuroo muttered watching as the human gave a sneering laugh.

 

“Paranoid, I’m just paranoid, I’m worried about the safety of the kingdom, Tetsurou, something you don’t seem to be worried,” The human sneered walking to the prince, placing his finger on his chest.  “If you don’t believe me, then fine, but I’ll be the one prepared and the one to tell you “I told you so”.” he added turning sharply past the vampire.

 

“You think I’m not worried about the safety of MY kingdom? MY kingdom what I’VE been protecting for years before you even became of importance?  You’re still human, know your place,” Kuroo snarled staring at his boyfriend, blond hair flipping around as he was met with equally angry eyes.

 

“I know my place! Do you?  Cause the last I knew I wasn’t the slave to you!” Kenma yelled yanking the door open, slamming it shut behind him.

 

The prince stood in silence staring at the door.  ‘Shit,’ he thought running a hand through his hair, a bottle falling to the floor scarring him.  He turned to look at what could have caused it to fall but nothing was there.  ‘Shit.’

 

* * *

 

Kenma stormed through the castle.  Anger and frustration flowing through him as he made his way to the garden.  White roses glowing in the moonlight.  His eyes caught sight of a familiar figure, the vampire getting up in a hurry.

 

“I didn’t know you were coming, I would have left,”  Akaashi spoke softly, the veil covering his mask flowing softly in the breeze.  “I shall...go…?” his voice slowly drifting in confusion as arms wrapped around his middle tightly, face burying into his chest.  He held his arms out, confused and unsure as he  wrapped them around Kenma’s shoulders.  “What’s wrong?”

 

“Kuroo’s the problem, ever since the ball has been announced he’s been acting strange, he yelled at me and told me to know MY place, me, his boyfriend, he’s never said something like before not to me or any human,” Kenma told the vampire pulling away from him.  “Something is wrong, I swear something is wrong.”

 

Akaashi frowned watching his friend kick one of the white rose’s, petals falling off of it.  “Like what?” he pressed having not noticed a change in the Nekoma prince, but he also hasn’t seen him for long.

 

“Nohebi has snakes in the kingdom, they’re planning to attack, I know they are planning to attack,” the human pressed, fist clenching as silence fell between them.

 

The vampire stared at his friend.  “I believe….that Nohebi doesn’t have good intentions and neither does Bokuto.”

 

“Why can’t Kuroo see that?”

 

“I’m sure he does...maybe he’s trying to keep you from panicking.”

 

Kenma snorted crossing his arms.  “He’s doing an awful job at that,” he huffed bending down, sitting on the gross next to the flower’s looking at the water, grimacing, remembering the illusion the vampire used on him.

 

“May I sit with you?” Akaashi asked quietly watching his friend give a short nod, before sitting down next to him.  He reached over, taking Kenma’s hand in his, pulling it into his lap.  “What happened earlier...I didn’t mean to do it...I’m not sure how I did it,” his voice gentle as he massaged the boy’s hand in his lap.  He could see him falling forward slightly.  If he was a cat, Akaashi was sure he would be purring. 

 

“It’s okay...it just scared me...I wasn’t sure what was happening, it felt like a real life dream what turned into a nightmare when I awoke,” Kenma muttered closing his eyes, almost moaning with how nice the massage felt as the vampire rubbed his thumb into the pad of his palm.  “Was it scary...when you turned?”

 

The vampire hummed under his masking, staring down at the hand he was rubbing.  “I won’t lie...it was the worst pain I have ever experienced...you feel your life slipping away slowly, they snap your neck with their jaws to try and drain you as fast as possible...I don’t remember the rest after dying and waking up...I’m worried for you...you’re not a strong person, I’m worried your body won’t react to the vampire blood and instead reject it,” he told him, a fish jumping out of the pond making a splashing sound.

 

Kenma’s eyes looked towards the water, seeing the slash rings ripple in the water.  “We’ll just have to wait and see,” his hair blowing gently in the breeze.  You could hear people chattering as they passed by the garden.  He didn’t move when Akaashi let go of his hand to stand up.  “Are you going?”

 

“I’m hungry...so I’m going to go find Bokuto,” Akaashi told him before excusing himself, leaving the human by himself.

 

Kenma kept his eyes trained on the pond in front of him as another fish jumped out and splashed back in.  He felt eyes on him, turning he made contact with the snake.  He watched as it slithered closer to him.  “You think I don’t know what you’re up to?  I have you figured out,” he told it as it rose into the air, head level with his.  They stared at each other.  He waited until the snake lunged at his face.  Gasping he rolled out of the way, his cheek burning.  ‘It spit venom,’ he thought stopping himself from touching his face as the snake lunged at him again.  “Get out of here!” he yelped getting to his feet, teeth sinking into his ankle causing him cry out out in pain.  His leg felt like it was on fire as the snake released him.  Tear’s streaking his face as the fire in his leg slowly traveled up his body.

 

“Kenma!” he heard a voice call out.  He reached for it, crying for help.  He felt the pressure of a hand closing around his as his body was lifted from the ground.

 

* * *

 

Kenma groaned, he felt a hand touching his face as he opened his eyes, blinking a couple times as Kuroo’s face appeared.  He felt awful.  His stomach felt like it was ready to spit out everything he had ever eaten in his life.  

 

“Don’t try to move, you’re sick with a fever,” the prince told him softly, keeping a hand on the human’s shoulder holding him down.  “Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling well?  Akaashi’s attack must have strained you too much.”

 

The blond kept his eyes on Kuroo.  Did they not see the bite mark on his ankle?  “My ankle…” he rasped out pointing towards the ankle that had gotten bit.  He felt another cold hand pick up his leg to exam in it.  He watched as Akaashi pulled back shaking his head.  No bite.  No evidence.  ‘The snake has to be someone’s power,’ he thought his stomach finally churning as he leaned over the bed, emptying whatever was in his stomach, which was nothing at the moment, only stomach acid coming back up.  There was shouting as hands held back his hair, a bucket placed under his face as he threw up again, loud sobs coming out as he was pulled back onto the bed, strong, secure arms holding him tightly to Kuroo’s chest.  He looked over, he could see Bokuto and Akaashi staring.  Bokuto looking heartbroken and unsure of what to do, but Akaashi, Akaashi seemed like he had the same thought he had.  It must be someone’s power doing it all.  

 

Being a human, he was the easiest target.  Kenma’s face scrunched up his vision filling with tears as Kuroo tried to shush him.  No matter what he was going to die.

 

* * *

 

“Oh...this is unusual.”

 

“I need you.”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

* * *

 

Akaashi stared at the Nekoma castle entrance as the gates opened, a carriage driving up towards the steps.  He walked down them, slowly as the prince got out of the carriage.

 

“You know, when I got invited to the ball, I wasn’t expecting a Fukurodani member to tell me to come earlier than the rest,” the prince stared at the newly turned vampire.  “So you best have a good reason.”

 

“I’m more shocked you actually came, Oikawa,” the young vampire muttered as the older frowned, placing a hand on his hip.

 

“I’m going to ignore that comment, beside’s you told me our poor dear, Kenma, is needing some help,” Oikawa talked back, looking towards his fiance.  “Iwaizumi should be able to keep the castle safe, with his hyper sense of awareness,” he added at the other vampire nodded.

 

“Though there are some restrictions, but if what you said about snakes are true, I’ll be able to sense them,” Iwaizumi told them as maids unloaded the carriage.  “Unless, I’m in another room.”

 

“Guess you’ll be with the pudding all night.”

 

“I’m not going to play bodyguard to him.”

 

“But that’s why we’re here early.”

 

“No, it’s so you can help him feel better and stay calm.”

 

Oikawa frowned, sticking out his tongue towards his fiance.  “Anyways, take me to the little human so I can work my magic,” he told Akaashi, the young vampire nodding as they scaled the stairs.

 

* * *

 

“Why is he here,”  Kuroo asked pulling Kenma closer to him as they laid in the bed.  Annoyed already that Oikawa barged straight into his chamber.

 

“Now now, don’t keep the pudding from me, I’m here to do something you cannot,” Oikawa laughed as the Nekoma prince chucked a pillow at his head missing.  “Come on, get up Tetsu, this is for Kenma, not you,” he added as the prince muttered curses under his breath getting up from the bed, accidentally waking Kenma in the process.  

 

The aoba johsai prince frowned seeing just how sickly the human was.  He could feel his temperature from where he was standing.  “Leave us, please,” he asked staring hard at Kuroo, the prince huffing before leaving.  His power called for him to be rather intimate and he did not want a jealous vampire behind his back.  

 

“Hey Kenma, remember me?”  Oikawa smiles walking up to the bed, the human turning onto his back looking at him with tired, sickly eyes.  “I’m going to make you feel better, okay, you remember how this works right?” he asked watching as the male nodded.  The vampire smiled getting onto the bed until he was on top of Kenma.  His hand gently rubbing the boy’s soft skin, the heat could almost burn his hand.  “Relax,” he whispered, bending down until their lips met.  He could feel the heat transferring into his body before disappearing.  He pressed his lips down harder, feeling Kenma’s temperature drop down back to normal.  Oikawa pulled back looking into Kenma’s tired eyes.  

 

“A vampire that can heal only through kisses...is useless in time of battle,” Kenma muttered a faint smirk on his lips as the vampire dramatically gasped hand over his chest.

 

“I’ll remember that the next time you’re sick.”

 

“Or dying,” Kenma muttered under his breath as there was a knock on the door.  Kuroo walking back into the room with Iwaizumi.

 

Oikawa gave him a hard look, obviously hearing his last comment.  He opened his mouth ready to scold him but instead got off the bed.  “Kenma needs to rest, Kuroo come with me, Iwaizumi stay here with the human.”

 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but moved into the room, hearing the Nekoma prince’s complaints as the other prince dragged him out.  “Nothing’s going to be able to get past me, you can sleep without worry,” he waved his hand, sitting down at the table by the desk.  

 

Kenma nodded.  “Can you hand me that mirror?” he asked the vampire tossing it onto the bed.  He frowned picking it up, calling for his friend.  He frowned more when his call went unanswered.  Laying the mirror down, he closed his eyes, drifting into a peaceful sleep.

 

Iwaizumi watched the human toss into a comfortable position.  His lips coming up in a snarl, an unfamiliar scent in the room, he heard it hiss, almost in a challenge before the scent disappeared.  Akaashi didn’t lie about there being a problem, though he feels the problem might be bigger than they can handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "why is Kuroo being such an asshole" well friends we must wait to find out why ;)
> 
> lilserket.tumblr.com  
> lilserketfic.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual title of this chapter: The chapter that just keeps going,(also finally getting through to Kuroo only for him to fall for it again)
> 
> I'm going to be changing some of the tags on the fic so keep a look out for the changes

“Where are you?”

 

“In a closet…”

 

“Why?”

 

“He won’t leave me alone.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Iwaizumi.”

 

“WAAAHHHH, they got there before me?!”  Hinata’s voice yelled through the mirror, causing Kenma to flinch putting his finger to his lips.

 

“I don’t want him to hear Shoyou...he has really good senses apparently, but he doesn’t talk much aside from the occasional grunts, he’s kind of scary,” the human spoke quietly watching his friend’s eyes widen.

 

“Scarier than that one human with the mohawk, I doubt it, he just gets annoyed with Oikawa often.”

 

“Tora isn’t as scary once you get to know him more,” he chuckled remembering Tora questioning who Hinata was to him.  “Though lately he hasn’t been in the castle, he’s been sent on earned outside the kingdom walls, he won’t be here when you arrive.”

 

“Good!  Though, Yaku is equally scary…”   
  
“Yaku...is too distracted by Lev to bother with anyone else,” Kenma smiled a little more thinking of the two bickering with each other.  They were opposites, but they were a good for each other.  “When are you coming to the kingdom?”

 

“Soon! I think Kageyama is going to ready everything, then we’ll head out!” 

 

“Be careful.”

 

“We will!”

 

Kenma gave a small wave as there was a knock on the door just as the mirror went dark.  He stood, fixing his pants before walking out.  “Oh,” he breathed out looking at Kuroo.

 

“You don’t seem happy to see me.”

 

“I’m just used to...you know...seeing Iwaizumi, since Oikawa keeps you to himself now that they’re here,” the human shifted his gaze not liking the sad one his boyfriend was currently giving him.

 

Kuroo sighed, his shoulders slumping over.  “It’s just...the ball and everything, making plans and preparing for it...preparing for Nohebi, planning escape routes for you just in case.”

 

“Escape routes?  Kuroo, I’m not escaping without you.”

 

“Please, Kenma, don’t fight me, not right now,”  the prince pleaded his face dropping more.  Kenma’s face changed to worry of his own.  It wasn’t like Kuroo to be like this, the closer it got to the ball, the more depressed he was turning.  

 

Kenma bit his bottom lip, fidgeting with his fingers.  He had to do something.  Make the first move.  He hesitated, watching the prince turn to walk away.  His eyes widened taking hold of Kuroo’s wrist.  “Wait!” he yelled out louder than he had planned.  He pulled the vampire closer, and closer until he could reach up and grab the back of Kuroo’s head, pulling him down into a hard kiss.  Kenma’s heart sank as his boyfriend didn’t respond to his kiss at first.  He felt him respond, just a quick kiss before pulling back.  “Are we okay?” he asked quietly, keeping a tight grip on the vampire’s wrist.  

 

“It’s just...things are complicated right now,”  Kuroo whispered looking down at his boyfriend, eyes going down to his wrist being held.

 

“Let me take care of you, you’re too stressed...how long has it been since you last eaten?” the human asked pulling the prince’s wrist to get his attention back on his face.  “Tetsurou, please, you’re scaring me lately.”  He waited for the vampire to answer him, his heart sinking lower than it already was.  He gave an experimental push, his boyfriend stepping backwards.  He pushed more and more until they reached the bed.  Giving one final push Kenma watched Kuroo fall onto the bed, giving no time to react as he crawled on top of him.  “Your lack of an answer means it’s been a few days,” he muttered unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it off his shoulders revealing his throat.  Kenma stared down at his boyfriend, biting his bottom lip, dead eyes looking back at him.  He leaned down, placing his neck close to Kuroo’s nose and mouth.  “It’s okay, after the ball everything will go back to normal, we don’t have to turn me, it can wait until next time,” he whispered feeling hands on his chest, pushing him away.

 

“I think...it’s time for us to talk,” Kuroo breathed out pushing the human onto the bed beside him as he sat up, not looking towards him.  His mind fuzzy.  “This ball isn’t about us, my father thinks I should not marry a human...I think we should…” He felt his mind pull.  What was he saying.  The words kept pouring out.  “We should stop seeing each other.”  What?  Kuroo, snap out of it.

 

Kenma’s breathing stopped, his mouth parted, eyes wide.  “What are you saying?  Kuro, we’ve been together for years, the king was fine with it, why the sudden change?” he pressed feeling unstoppable tears welling up in his eyes.  “We’ve been through so much...where am I suppose to go?  What am I supposed to do?” his voice shook watching the prince get up from the bed.  “Kuro!” he yelled out, jumping from the bed.  His hand reached out to grab Kuroo as a blast of wind hit him, smashing him into the side of the bed, causing it to fall off the bed frame.  Kenma gagged, tears falling down his cheeks his back having bent all the way back as he laid on the bed frame.  He laid there frozen from the pain in his back, staring up at the ceiling.  

 

“Yaku still has your bedroom in his house.”

 

This isn’t his Kuroo.

 

“You can go back to being when you were a servant.”

 

This isn’t his Kuroo.

 

“Pleasuring those above you, being what a human is suppose to be to vampires.”

 

This isn’t his Kuroo.

 

Kenma rose his hands to his eyes rubbing them, he could hear the door open.  Bokuto’s voice loud, greeting Kuroo excitedly before slowly dropping.  He could hear his small “What the hell,” and suddenly hands were on him, helping him in a sitting position.  He removed his hands, blinking, Akaashi was beside him, gently rubbing his back until hitting the injured area, causing him to hiss in pain, grabbing the vampire’s wrist quickly.  

 

“You’re injured,” Akaashi hissed, looking towards Bokuto who was currently holding onto Kuroo.  “What is wrong with you?  You attacked your boyfriend, your best friend,” he snarled standing up.

 

“I did nothing wrong, he’s a human, we were never going to work, he’s below me, a peasant living off of royal status because he’s weak, he should be pleasing the vampire’s around him,”  Kuroo laughed, god, why was he saying that, what was he doing.  “He’s nothing to me, he is of no use to me other than pleasure and a food source, he was acting like a whore just a few minutes ago, I know he will be fine going back to what he is,” he smiled wide looking at the hurt on the human’s face.

 

“What the fuck, why would you say that?  Kenma isn’t lower than us, human’s aren’t lower than us, why would you say that? You know Nekoma treats humans like equals,”  Bokuto spoke shocked at the words coming out of his friend’s mouth.

 

“Times are changing, Bokuto, human’s will fear us, give of us everything,” the prince laughed pulling his arm out of the Fukurodani prince’s grip.  “Nekoma will be under a new rule,” his smile turned almost evil, his attention turning to Akaashi, the vampire snarling at him under the mask.  “It must be painful to wear that, when there’s food right there, under the new rule, newborns will be able to run freely, eat freely, the screams will be music to my ears.”

 

“You’re a monster,”  Akaashi spat, venom in his voice as he pulled Kenma closer, eyes wild with rage.  He watched the prince click his tongue before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.  

 

“That’s not Kuroo,”  Bokuto spoke looking towards his fiance and friend.  “Kuroo isn’t like that, Kuroo’s never been like that, it’s like...it’s like.”

 

“He’s under someone else’s control,” Kenma whispered shoulders slumped over, long hair covering his face.  How did his boyfriend get possessed so easily.  It just proved Nohebi was already here and has been for a while, hiding.  “I’m going to go for a walk,” he told them standing up wincing at the pain in his back.

 

“I should come with you,”  the young vampire spoke standing up with him.  

 

“No, I need to be alone, I need time for myself, I’ll be fine, I swear.”

 

Bokuto frowned crossing his arms.  “Maybe Iwaizumi should go with you, he’s said he’s picked up on enemy scents, it’s not safe, something could happen.”  

 

“No.”  Kenma spoke sternly, eyes narrowing.  “I’m not weak, I’m not strong like Yaku or Tora, or a vampire, but I’m not weak either, I’ll be fine,” he told them looking between the two vampire’s as he walked towards the door, giving Bokuto one final look before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

 

Akaashi looked towards his fiance.  “You need to go after Kuroo, you, Oikawa and Iwaizumi, I’m going to follow Kenma, just follow whatever he says, act unphased by his strange words, since we know something is wrong.”

 

“Do you think this is all a trap?  To not just take down Nekoma, but all of us too?”  Bokuto asked eyes uncomfortably wide.

 

“I think it’s best we prepare to fight for our lives,” Akaashi spoke quietly moving to step past his fiance, stopping as a hand grabbed his wrist, turning him to face the vampire prince.  He felt the hands move up, behind his head, loosening the mask until it fell past his lips.  Closing his eyes, he sighed, feeling rough lips on his soft ones before pulling back, tightening the mask back.  “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Bokuto muttered watching his fiance leave the chamber. 

 

* * *

 

Kenma walked down the castle halls.  He knows Kuroo isn’t himself, but the words he spoke were still in his voice, with his appearance.  It still hurt.  “I’m more than a human blood bag,” he muttered passing by vampires, some staring at him as he walked by.  Memories of when he lived outside of the castle flashing, back when his parents were still alive, when he was working in an illegal blood bank, when a rogue newborn murdered hundreds of humans, when Yaku found him and took him into the castle, when he met Kuroo.  

 

His eyes moved to look at the moon, it was more than halfway red.  He stopped in his tracks, his heart tightening.  He had the worse feeling in his chest.  

 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?  Soon the moon will be fully red,” an unfamiliar voice spoke causing Kenma to jump and turn around, his eyes meeting sharp gold ones.  He looked the vampire up and down, neat greenish brown hair, sharp face, a smile lining his lips.  He looked like a snake.  He backed up, the vampire closing in on him.  He realized the clothes he was wearing were royal.  Nohebi.  He’s never met the prince of Nohebi, he’s only heard stories of him and the kingdom. He stepped aside when the prince leaned on the ledge, looking up at the moon.

 

“I’m sure you already know who I am?  Isn’t that right, Kenma,” Daishou almost sang the human’s name, sending shivers up the males spine.  “I know you’ve been on to my plans for a while, seeing my snakes, my snakes don’t like you getting in the way of our plans,” he continued turning to face the human, his eyes widening.  “It’d be better if you behaved and did as I said.”

 

Kenma frowned looking at the prince, his eyes widening, his body was frozen, he could move his eyes from the vampire’s.  What was happening.  Was this his power?   _ “If you weren’t here, Kuroo wouldn’t have to suffer, if you disappeared everything would be better,”   _ Daishou’s voice told him in his head.  The world was starting to spin, the voice replaying in his head, his eyes dulling as his mind grew fuzzy.

 

Akaashi watched from behind the wall.  His eyes wide.  Should he go get Bokuto?  Iwaizumi?  But what if something happened to Kenma.  He stayed glued, watching as Kenma turned around, almost motionlessly, walking down the hall.  Daishou was following behind him.  Where were they going?  

 

An uneasy feeling welled in his stomach as he moved slowly behind the two.  Why was Kenma walking with the Nohebi prince.  Unless.  ‘Unless he’s brainwashed,’ he thought growling lowly.  Was he going to kill Kenma?  He needed to do something.  He need to save him.  He need to.  Oh.  Akaashi stared at the shadow looming over him, vampire behind him, why didn’t he sense his presence.  The young vampire slowly turned as a snake bit around his neck, sinking it’s venomous teeth into his veins.  He let out a scream as fire spread through his body, his eyes rolling to the back of his head before the world went black and he was dragged on the ground.

 

* * *

 

Akaashi groaned as he awoke, his body was aching.  He tried to move his wrist realizing he was bound, his mask was gone.  He heard movement to his left his eyes landing on Kenma.  “Kenma,” he spoke voice cracking, noticing the dazed look in his friend’s eyes as a Nohebi knight held the human up by his hair.  “Let him go!” he snarled pulling on the chains binding him.  

 

“Why should I?  He’s a human,” the knight responded, his hand trailing from the two toned hair to the boys face, he grabbed his jaw roughly, making the human look at him.  “Look at him, so pathetic, he’d be happy to be a blood bag, he’d make such a pretty whore, begging to be fed from, maybe even beg for sex...with those lips, I’m sure he’s used to suck--”

 

“You sick bastard,”  Akaashi snarled watching as a snake moved around Kenma’s knee’s.  

 

“He’s so eager to please,” the knight continued pressing his thumb past the human’s lips.

 

“Because he’s being mind controlled,” the vampire hissed jerking at the chains again as the snake slowly wrapped itself around Kenma’s body slowly, until it started wrapping itself around the knight’s arm.  “If you dare hurt him, I’ll kill you,” he snarled fangs dropping down.

 

“Me?  Hurt him?  Oh no, you have the wrong idea, he’s going to hurt himself, and you’re going to kill him,” the knight chuckled, pulling a dagger from his thigh hilt, he held it out to the human smirking as he took it.  “You want to please your friend don’t you?  You want to make sure he’s well fed?  You know where to cut,” he whispered stroking the boys hair.  “Sakijima it’s time to go,” a voice called out.  The knight huffed pulling away, walking out of the cell, locking the barred door behind him.

 

Akaashi stared at Kenma, watching him stare at the dagger.  “Kenma, put the dagger down, you’re being controlled, this isn’t you, Nohebi’s trying to take over the kingdom,” he spoke frantically, watching his friend move the knife to his neck.  “Kenma, don’t!” he shouted as his friend sliced the side of his neck, blood dripping down his bare chest.

 

“You’re here to eat me right?  Are you hungry?” Kenma asked bringing the blade up to the other side of his neck.  “I was made to please, made to be food,” he added as he slowly slid the blade down blood rolling down his chest.  “The pain is worth it for you.”

 

“Stop it!  You’re not Kenma!” the vampire shouted, his eyes staring at the blood rolling down.  He wanted to lick it, to taste it.  Get a grip Akaashi.  “Please, I don’t want to hurt you,” he pleaded the scent of blood filling the air, he could hear his stomach growl, the feel of blood-thirst rising in his chest.  “Please, Kenma, stop, you have to stop,” he watched as his friend carved another cut into his skin, this one on his chest, dangerously cutting to deep now.  He needed to control.

 

Akaashi watched as Kenma dropped the knife, tears falling from his eyes as he started to crawl towards him.  “No, stay back,” he breathed out, moving back, the scent of blood growing stronger, he could feel himself fading, blood taking over his senses.  Please, he didn’t want to do this.  Please, help him.  He moved until he was cornered.  He stared at Kenma’s hand reaching toward him, blood on it.  “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he chanted a growl in his voice as he broke the chains breaking as the world around him turned red.

 

* * *

 

“What are you guys talking about?  I haven’t seen Kenma today,”  Kuroo frowned raising an eyebrow as they sat at the circular table.  “Now that I think about, I don’t think I’ve seen Kenma in awhile, not since last night at least,” he added frowning.

 

“What?  But you were just with Kenma, you hurt him! You said all these hateful things to him!”  Bokuto frowned leaning forward on the table.  “You mean you don’t remember any of that?  Not even a little bit?”

 

The Nekoma prince narrowed his eyes, thinking back.  It was a vague memory.  “No, I can’t recall attacking him, I’ve been stressed about this ball and the forced marriage but I’ve been trying to talk my father out of it.”

 

“What forced marriage?”  Oikawa spoke suddenly eyebrows raised.  “You never said anything about a forced marriage, we thought it was going to be a proposal to Kenma.”

 

Kuroo shut his mouth, looking at his friends.

 

“Kuroo...what forced marriage?”

 

The vampire prince swallowed before shaking his head, it was no use trying to get out of it now.  “My father took a trip to Nohebi, trying to become allies or at least make a peace treaty, apparently they want to marry Daishou and I to just combine our kingdoms, to think my father agreed to that is absurd...I’ve been trying to talk him out of it but it’s like he’s not even there, he won’t listen to me,” he explained rubbing his temples.  

 

Oikawa frowned, looking at Iwaizumi and Bokuto.  “The snake Kenma keeps talking about it true, Iwaizumi had seen it in your chamber, we think it’s the one mind controlling you.”

 

“Mind control…”

 

“It’s what Nohebi is known for, mind control, venom, and snake charmers,  they’re using you to tear apart Kenma and force you into the marriage, I’m more surprised they’re releasing you every so often...I wonder what their plan is completely,” the AobaJosai prince frowned leaning back, jumping as Iwaizumi jumped from the table alerting the other two.  “What?  What is it!?” he asked watching his fiance look around before his eye’s locked in one direction.

 

“Kenma,” he spoke rushing out of the room, the human’s screams in his ears.

 

Bokuto froze before jumping into action.  “Akaashi’s with Kenma!” he yelled chasing after the other vampire, panic in his chest.

 

Kuroo starred before what happened finally hit him and he was dragged out with Oikawa.  Was Kenma hurt?  Was Iwaizumi hearing him?  Was Kenma in pain?  He watched as they changed direction, frowning.  They were heading towards the castles cells.  Why were they going down there?  

 

When Iwaizumi threw open the door, the smell of blood hit them, causing them to gag, covering their noses.  “Kenma’s down there, so is Akaashi,” Iwaizumi told them through his hands.  

 

“Akaashi!” Bokuto yelled pushing past the knight, rushing down the steps, gagging as the smell got stronger, screams loud.

 

“Are you coming?” Kuroo asked watching Iwaizumi back away.

 

“It’s too loud and the smell is too strong, I’ll guard the door,” he told the two princes, watching them leave down the stairs.  

 

Kuroo rushed down the stairs, his stomach tightening, seeing Bokuto looking into the cell frozen.  He turned his own breath leaving his dead body.  Blood was everywhere.  Splattered on the floor, splattered on the walls  He could see Akaashi standing, breathing heavily as blood soaked his hand and body.

 

“Akaashi,” Bokuto called out, gaining the vampire’s attention, he watched his fiance turn, eyes glowing red, blood covering his mouth.  “Oh, Akaashi,” his voice was quieter as he stepped towards the bars.  He heard the younger vampire snarl at him.

 

“Kenma...where is Kenma?”  Kuroo asked hands dead at his side as he walked closer to the bar, Akaashi snarling at him as well.  “Where is Kenma!” he yelled hitting the bars as the bloodthirsty vampire glared daggers at him.  He could feel his mind try to shift from Akaashi’s illusion powers, but the younger vampire was too weak to affect him.  His eyes were blazing as the vampire moved to the side, revealing the human’s equally blood soaked body.  Kenma laid there motionless, hair sprawled out over his face.  Kuroo felt himself fill with rage as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

“You can’t use your power, you’ll hurt Kenma,” Oikawa warned looking at the vampire in the cell.  “He’s not dead, Kuroo, this isn’t all his blood, most of it is--”

 

“Akaashi’s,” Bokuto finished the prince’s sentence as he grabbed hold of the bars, using his strength to bend them open.  He heard his distress from his friends as he walked in, Akaashi’s snarl and barred fangs making him stop in his tracks.  “I’ve dealt with Akaashi when he just turned, I’ll be okay,” he reassured them, his own eyes turning red as he snarled back at his fiance.  He took an experimental step towards Kenma.  ‘Just as I thought,’ he thought as Akaashi stepped in front of the passed out human, guarding him.  ‘He’s not trying to hurt him, he’s protecting him,’ he noticed the large gashes on the younger vampire’s arms and torn blood soaked shirt where he was surely impaling himself with his hands to distract himself from Kenma.  

 

“Akaashi, stop, I’m not here to hurt him, I’m not going to take him from you,” Bokuto spoke slowly stepping towards the two.

 

* * *

 

Kenma stared up at the sky, snakes covering his body.  He didn’t understand why he was here.  Or when Akaashi had used his power against him again.  The last thing he remembered was talking to Daishou.  “Daishou,” he whispered feeling the snakes slither over his naked body, one going across his face, covering an eye.  He really hated snakes.  

 

He moved, sitting up causing the one of his face to drop into the pile on his lap.  He sat there, staring at the different breeds of snakes, picking one of them up.  They stared at each other before letting it drop.  Slowly he stood up, kicking the snakes out of the way.  He felt awful.  Like he was going to die.  Gravity felt heavy.  He was so tired.  

 

Kenma stopped in his tracks as he was met with a ledge.  “If I fall will I wake?” he asked, the last time he was in a illusion, he woke when he almost died.  He looked at the sky before looking behind him.  Eye’s widening as he saw Kuroo smirking at him, as he shoved him off the cliff.

 

‘Why?’ he thought his hair whipping around him as he fell.  Why wasn’t he waking up.  He was too afraid to look down, to look and see what was below.  He screamed as he continued to fall before falling into silence, his body meeting with spike piercing through his body.  He laid there, arms limp, blood falling from his mouth.  Why won’t he wake up?  Is he going to die in an illusion?  He coughed, looking up at the sky.  What was going on.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo’s attention was back on Kenma, watching him spit up blood.  “He’s killing him,” he whispered seeing Oikawa’s head snap towards him as Bokuto got Akaashi to the ground.  “He’s killing him!” he yelled entering the cell, rushing towards his boyfriend, dropping to the ground.  He could see the gashes on his neck and chest made by a knife, he could see nasty bite marks from vampire fangs, as blood trickled out of his mouth.  “Kenma, you have to wake up, you’re trapped in an illusion world,” he spoke frantically gently tapping the human’s face.  He turned towards Bokuto.  “He’s killing him Bokuto!” he screamed at his watching as Akaashi, buried his fangs into the Fukurodani prince’s neck.  He turned his attention back to Kenma, Oikawa dropping down on the other side of him, checking the males pulse.

 

“He’s still alive, I can’t heal him until he’s awake,” Oikawa spoke quickly, he could hear Bokuto cursing behind them, as minutes ticked by until Kenma let out a pained hiss, eyes snapping open.  

 

“Kenma,” Kuroo breathed out watching him spit up more blood.

 

“I have to heal him now,”  Oikawa told him, seeing the confusion, panic and scared look on Kenma’s face as he bent down, pushing his lips on to the human’s.  Nothing.  Nothing was happening.  “Why isn’t he healing?” he asked panic surging through him as he kissed Kenma again and again.  

 

“Probably because we’re here too,”  a voice hummed behind them, the vampire’s turning towards the cell opening.

 

Oikawa’s blood running cold as they held Iwaizumi up by his face, body limp.  “Ushijima,” he snarled at the Shiratorizawa prince, no he wasn’t the one with the power canceling power, his eyes moved toward the ash blond with black tips, eyes glowing.  “Semi, has a cancellation power,” he told them standing up.  The thing about the cancellation power, is it effects everyone.  

 

“We aren’t here to fight, not yet,” Tendou spoke joyfully as Ushijima tossed Iwaizumi’s body to the side.  “We just wanted to make our presence known since no one was nice enough to greet us, don’t worry though, we’ll make ourselves a home along with the rest of Nohebi though,” he sang following their prince out, powers returning.  

 

Kuroo cursed under his breath, holding Kenma close to him protectively, looking back at Bokuto, noticing Akaashi was asleep.  “Oikawa...heal Kenma...I need to go up and talk to father.”

 

“You shouldn’t go alone.”

 

“They’re going to attack on the blood moon, if they wanted to kill us, they would have then and there, they know very well the blood moon is when vampire’s are strongest, but this time I’ll be ready, I won’t be brainwashed again,”  The Nekoma prince told them as he passed his boyfriend to Oikawa.  

 

“What do you think you are?  A hero?  Don’t make me laugh Kuroo Tetsurou, the king is under their control and you know it,” Oikawa spat taking Kenma into his arms.  “Unless you plan to kill him, you won’t get anywhere.”

 

“The blood moon is close Kuroo, we’re best to just flee, it’s obvious they are stronger than us,” Bokuto spoke as he lifted Akaashi into his arms.  “Staying is suicide.”

 

“Staying is protecting my kingdom,”  Kuroo snarled at his friend.  “If you want to flee, then take Kenma with you, I’m going to protect my kingdom till my dying breath,” he stared them down, turning away, leaving the cell.

 

Oikawa chuckled.  “What a dumbass,” he muttered looking down at Kenma, turning his face towards his.  “Your boyfriend is going to get himself killed,” he muttered pressing his lips to the human’s, feeling his energy transfer, his eyes looking over as Iwaizumi got up from the ground.  

 

* * *

 

Kuroo walked through the castle, searching for a certain vampire until he found him.  “You peice of shit snake,” he growled staring at Daishou, who held his same smile.

 

“Ah, Kuroo, it’s nice of you to finally come greet your new fiance,” Daishou chuckled his knights by his side.

 

“Don’t act dumb, I know you’ve been tearing mine and Kenma’s relationship apart through mind control, and I know you’re the one who placed him in that cell with Akaashi,” he snarled, watching the Nohebi prince walk over to him, hand tracing his shoulders as he circled around him.  “Kenma’s alive just so you know, if you thought Akaashi was ever going to kill him like that you’re wrong,” he added, the prince stopping in front of him.

 

“Oh, I didn’t want to kill Kenma, well, maybe one of my knights got carried away, I just wanted him to see what he was, know his place in the world once we become married, and the kingdom burns,” Daishou purred pressing close to Kuroo, bringing his hand up to the vampire’s jaw, rubbing it lightly.  “Don’t you see how powerful we will be?  The world would be fearful of us, and Kenma? He could still be your best friend, I would keep him safe in the castle,” he added, eyes swirling as the Nekoma’s princes eyes were locked on his.  He could see them dulling.

 

Kuroo groaned, clenching his fists as he shook his head as his mind started to turn fuzzy, but Daishou pressed harder, putting more strain on his power, his mind finally breaking.

 

“How weak,” Daishou chuckled pressing close to the Nekoma prince, gripping his hair tightly as he pulled him into a rough kiss.  “You’re mine, do you understand?” he growled hearing a small ‘yes’ before kissing him again.  “You will not act any different, you will act like you love Kenma, that he is still your boyfriend, but on the blood moon you will take my hand in marriage, do you understand?”  He asked again, watching as Kuroo told him ‘yes’.  His lips twisted up, as he released the prince.   _ “Now tell the King you will go through with the marriage.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter until everything goes to hell, not saying the next chapter won't go to hell either since every kingdom is now here except for one (Karasuno showing up 15 minutes late with starbucks) 
> 
> Don't worry Kenma isn't completely weak, just like in the manga and anime...he is the brain of Nekoma...
> 
> lilserketfics.tumblr.com  
> lilserket.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a slight smut scene here in the beginning what is like???? back and forth if Kenma wants to go with it or not and feeling guilty afterwards, so just a heads up on that

There was a breeze, the sound of a fish jumping out of the pond filled Kenma’s ears as he groaned, slowly opening his eyes, the almost completely red moon looking back down at him, reminding him of the lingering war creeping up on them.  He groaned, vaguely remembering what had happened, or why he was laying in the rose garden.  He heard shifting, turning his head he saw Kuroo sitting next to him, spinning a rose between his fingers.  “Kuro…” his voice coming out a whisper as his boyfriend looked at him and smiled.  His heart skipped a beat, it felt like all the problems with the world melted away seeing him smile again.

 

“Oikawa insisted I took you to Yaku and your’s house, but I know how much you like napping in the garden...I figured you’d like it when you woke up,” Kuroo told him smile still on his face as he spun the rose in his fingers.

 

“What happened?”  The human asked sitting up on the ground, his mind foggy.  He had met with Daishou, then the rest was gone.  Did he get brain washed?  Why was he asleep.  He stared at his boyfriend who paused face frowning before smiling again.  Kenma almost backed away when Kuroo reached over, placing the white rose in his ear, pushing his hair back in the process.

 

“It’s best if you don’t know,” Kuroo spoke, hand lingering on his boyfriend’s face, tracing his cheek, down to his jaw.  “I wouldn’t want you to have bad memories.”

 

“Isn’t tomorrow just going to be my death anyways?”

 

The vampire frowned, cocking his head to the side.  “What do you mean?  No one’s going to kill you,” the wind passed between the two, Kuroo’s hand dropping to his lap.  

 

Kenma snorted rolling his eyes.  “Nohebi’s going to attack remember and Shiratorizawa might be in or around the kingdom, I’m going to die...most of us are.”

 

The prince stayed silent as he shook his head.  “I’ll protect you Kenma, you know that, I love you and I’ll risk everything to save you,” he grinned watching his boyfriend scrunch up his face.  He chuckled leaning over to steal a quick kiss on the human’s mouth, pulling back seeing the pink flush on his face.  “If this is our last time together...then I want to give you everything.”

 

The human’s face heated more, looking away from his boyfriend.  “Don’t say such things...we need to prepare for the attack and make sure everyone is aware of whats-- ah!” Kenma yelped getting knocked to the ground, hands held above his head as Kuroo straddled his hips.  He opened his mouth to talk but the vampire kissed him, swallowing his words.  Kenma groaned before giving into the kisses.  “We’re...in...public…” he muttered between kisses, feeling sharp fangs nip at his lower lip sucking and dragging it out.  

 

Kenma laid there dazed, while Kuroo moved to pick him up bridal style.  “After this we’re talking about the attack,” he whispered, the vampire nuzzling his face into his two toned hair, walking down the castle halls, reaching the chamber.

 

* * *

 

‘This isn’t right,’ Kenma thought looking out the window holding his shirt on as he felt hands gently pull it down.  He knows something’s off.  He felt Kuroo’s lips trail his neck, nipping and sucking lightly, pulling the shirt completely off, leaving the human in only his pants.  He licked his lips and closed his eyes feeling the vampire’s hands grip his hips, pulling him flush against his crotch.  He could feel how hard his boyfriend was through his pants.  “Is this our final goodbye?” he asked in a whisper as Kuroo rolled his hips into his.

 

“Stop saying nonsense, just enjoy this.”

 

“Because there might not be a tomorrow?”

 

The human stared out the window when the prince didn’t answer.  Was he right?  Or was there something else.  He let out a low groan as Kuroo palmed his crotch through his pants, feeling them tighten uncomfortably.  He felt the vampire unbutton his pants, slowly sliding them off his hips, taking his underwear with it.  His skin tingled at Kuroo’s feather light touches trailing his naked skin.  It sent a shiver up his spine before pulling away.  Kenma moved under the moonlight, walking towards the bed.  He got on it, turning towards his boyfriend, watching him finish undressing.  He couldn’t get the sick feeling out of his chest.  

 

Closing his eyes, he felt the bed dip down, hands gently holding his face.  Lips pressing against his forehead, then nose, lips.  He felt Kuroo’s mouth travel further down, nipping and biting his neck to his collar bone.  His eyes opened, feeling the prince push him down onto the bed, his tracing his nipple, causing Kenma to shudder, yelping in surprise when his mouth covered the small nub, fangs piercing the skin around it.  “That hurts,” he hissed pushing Kuroo’s head, the vampire letting go but staying silent, no apologies, no kisses.  It made his stomach twist.  This wasn’t right.  This wasn’t his boyfriend, his lover, this was an imposter.  He felt himself choke up as Kuroo took his cock in his hand, slowly pumping it as a slick finger traced his hole.  When he even got the oil out he didn’t know.  His body tightened when he inserted a finger in.

 

“Relax,” Kenma heard the prince tell him.  He took in a shaky breath and relaxed as much as he could as Kuroo thrusted his finger in and out of him while stroking his cock.  He worked him up to two fingers and then three.  The human felt worse as his body reacted to Kuroo’s movements.  Giving a small whine when the fingers were gone only to be replaced with something much bigger.  He felt the head of Kuroo’s cock at his entrance, slowly entering before pausing.  Kenma adjusted before he felt the vampire give a sharp thrust, sitting fully inside as he arched his back.  He couldn’t tell what he felt more the pain or the pleasure or the guilt of continuing knowing this wasn’t his Kuro.

 

He stared up at his lover’s face, reaching up, gently holding his face.  His vision began to blur as tears formed in his eyes.  He should have tried harder to protect him, he should have tried harder to warn him.  He felt his arms bend with Kuroo as the prince bent over, causing him to close his eyes as he kissed his eyelids and then his tears as pleasure built in them, twisting.  Kenma kept his eyes closed, feeling Kuroo’s warm breath on his face as he leaned their foreheads together.  The pleasure was getting too much when sudden memories flashed in his head.  

 

Being trapped in the cell, bleeding, as Akaashi snarled at him, eyes glowing red from bloodthirst, being roughly handled as his fangs pierced his neck over and over again until tossing him on to the ground.  Akaashi stabbing himself to try and stop from attacking him.  Akaashi releasing pained screams.  

 

Kenma sobbed, clutching Kuroo tighter, his mind racing as the prince pulled out of him, laying on top of him.  He had never felt so used, so disgusting.  He shouldn’t have continued the moment he knew Kuroo wasn’t there.  He let his arms drop from the vampire’s neck, allowing him to roll onto his side.  He stared, looking at his worn out, sleepy form.  He waited, silence between them until Kuroo fell asleep.

 

Sitting up, Kenma could feel the cum coming out of him, it made him feel worse, but right now he didn’t care.  He was shaking, his breaths coming out short, it felt like walls were closing in on him as he picked up his clothes, putting them on as fast as he could before stumbling out of the chamber.  He mindlessly scratched at his arms raw until little drops of blood started to form as he walked down the hall.  Where was everyone, why was everyone gone.  Who was real and who was fake.  What if everyone was against him.  What if everyone was mind controlled.  He gasped for breaths, finally dropping beside a statue.  His nails digging into his already bleeding skin, ignoring the figure standing in front of him.

 

“Will the brain of Nekoma really break because his boyfriend is on the other side?  Here I thought you were better than this.”

 

Kenma looked up at the figure, the clothes and armor were something he had never seen before.  He stared at the blond short haired male, who had a moon crest on his forehead.  “Who are you?  Are you on their side as well?” he asked scooting back.

 

“I am neither with you or against you,” the male smirked down at the trembling human.  “I am here to pass judgement, if we should just restart this failed universe.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Kenma stared at him, examining him closer, he didn’t look like a vampire, but he didn’t feel human either, he jumped as another one appeared, he had brownish hair and freckles on his face.

 

“Tsukki, we need to go now, we have all the info we need as of now,” the freckled male told ‘Tsukki’ who looked between him and the human.

 

“Quiet, Yamaguchi, we don’t need others knowing that we’re here,”  Tsukki told the other stepping away from Kenma, before looking back.  “Don’t worry, fate and time itself will decide tomorrow.”

 

Kenma stared at the two, tears staining his cheek, his lungs burning from holding in his breath.  “Kenma,” he heard Yaku’s voice call out, and then a very enthusiastic “KENMA!” making him flinch but turn, seeing his friend. “Shoyou,” he breathed out hold his arms to his chest as he got up as the small vampire rushed towards him, throwing his arms around him tightly.

 

“You look like you saw a ghost, why are your eyes so puffy?  Did someone hurt you?  Your arms are bleeding and your neck is scratched up!” Hinata shouted far too loud in his ear as Kageyama smacked him hard in the head pulling him away.

 

“Something obviously happened dumbass, don’t ask so many questions at once,”  Kageyama yelled as the small vampire whined rubbing his head.

 

Yaku frowned pushing the two Karasuno vampire’s out of the way.  He grabbed Kenma’s hands quickly, yanking his arms out looking at the damage done.  “You haven’t done this since we were kids, Kenma...whats wrong?”

 

Kenma stared at his friend, chewing on his bottom lip.  Who was the Tsukki and Yamaguchi guys, what fate.  “I don’t know what’s going on anymore,” he told them, he didn’t understand anything anymore.  What fate was that, that,  _ person  _ talking about. “I just don’t, I want to leave, but I want Kuroo back, but he’s so far gone…”

 

“What do you mean gone?”  Hinata asked confused, having missed everything what had happened leading up to arriving.  

 

“Kuroo’s a walking puppet, he’s being mind controlled and...I can’t do anything to bring him back.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“I just know!”  Kenma yelled his friends shutting their mouths as he clenched his hands.  “If the King never left! If Kuroo would have just listened to me, none of this would have happened!” he yelled digging the palms of his hands into his eyes, rubbing them hard.  “Now there are some unknown people appearing in front of me, not speaking any sense! I’m tired, I’m done!” he continued dropping his hands down, he was so stressed.  

 

“I don’t know what you mean by unknown people, but you’re not in this fight alone, this is between everyone, we’ll figure out a counter attack, we’ll get Kuroo back,” the older human spoke looking back at the two Karasuno vampires.  “Everyone is going to help.”

 

“Right!  And Kageyama and I are really strong! Like, he’s all gas and I’m all fire and all BOOM and KWAAA,” Hinata grinned Kageyama placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“The castle will probably catch on fire, but we’ll be able to do more damage to enemies,” Kageyama smirked a wild look in his eyes, as gas like smoke came out the corners of his mouth.

 

Kenma looked at his friends.  Nohebi has the power of illusions and mind control for what he can tell.  “Shiratorizawa is here too, right?” it was just a feeling he had, but the look on Yaku’s face confirmed it.  “What are they about, do we know?”

 

“I think Oikawa can tell you more about them, as his kingdom has went to war once against them already,”  Kageyama mentioned hearing voices coming down the hall.  “We should go somewhere private, we can call the others there and discuss.”

 

Kenma nodded as Yaku told them to go to his house, that he’d order Lev to go find the others.  He walked deep in thought.  They seemed to have a good group with vampric powers and if not then at least fighting skills.  He frowned realizing he didn’t know what Bokuto could do, or Lev for that matter, actually he wasn’t sure on anyone’s powers, he’s never seen them have to use it.  

 

The way back to his and Yaku’s house wasn’t quiet as Hinata spoke loudly of his and Kageyama’s journey to the kingdom.  About being attacked by wild animals and getting lost at one point.  Kenma kept a soft smile listening to his friend speak all the way to the house.  Lev being equally happy with Hinata’s arrival to the kingdom.

 

“Lev, I need you to go find Oikawa and the others, not Kuroo,” Yaku commanded his boyfriend, watching the tall vampire pout before nodding, leaving the house.  “Come in, make a home,” he told the two vampire’s hold the door open for them.

 

Kenma watched his friends enter the house before entering last.  Kageyama had the power of gas, mixed with Hinata’s fire, Oikawa can heal and Iwaizumi has high sensitivity, Akaashi.  He paused his thoughts, the memories from before flooding back.  Did Akaashi remember what he did?  Was he okay now?  ‘Illusions,’ he thought shaking everything from his mind, he couldn’t be afraid of his friend, not right now, not when he’s still on their side.  

 

They sat waiting, Kenma finally taking a bath and changing into different clothes.  He could hear more voices outside as he dried his hair before walking out.  His eyes immediately going to Akaashi’s only to have the vampire look away, fidgeting his hands.  Frowning he walked up to the group.

 

“Shiratorizawa,”  Oikawa spoke up as the voices quieted down.  “Is strong on their own, they have a vampire Semi Eita, who can take away all powers within a certain range, it affects everyone, Tendou Satori can multiple, your attacks won’t hurt the clones, Ushijima Wakatoshi is not only physically strong but he has the power of lightning and electricity, I’m not sure about the others with him,” he told the group.

 

“One what can cancel powers but has its reach limits…”  Kenma’s voice trailed off, his thoughts racing as he looked towards Hinata and Kageyama.  He frowned looking towards Lev.  “What’s your power?” 

 

Lev straightened his finger pointing at himself.  “Me?  My power?  Nothing affects me,” he told the group blinking.

 

“Meaning?”

 

“Mental attacks won’t work and I can absorb physical attacks and launch them back,” the tall vampire told the group shrugging his shoulder.

 

“Why are you just now telling us this?  How long have you known that?!”  Yaku yelled pointing at his boyfriend.  “Do you know how that useful that is to us?”

 

“I didn’t think about it, I only figured it out when Kuroo tried to blow me away one time and it went back at him.”

 

Kenma stayed quiet, his eyebrows knitting together.  This was perfect, if Lev can control where the attack goes.  “You can take out Semi,” he spoke everyone’s attention back to him.  “If you can deflect an attack and make it change directions to Semi you could hurt him, or kill him, since vampire’s rely on their powers, they’re used to Semi’s and for sure know hand to hand or weapon combat, locate him and take him out as fast as possible.”

 

“Bokuto has the power of earth, he can attack long range as well,” Akaashi told them, meeting Kenma’s gaze.  “I know weapon combat, as I’m sure Iwazumi and Oikawa does too, we can get more guards and knights in on the plan.”

 

The human nodded looking at his friends in the room, his heart squeezing missing Kuroo in the room.  “Whatever happens during the blood moon...don’t give up,” he whispered the group nodding before splitting up.

 

* * *

 

It was late when Kenma walked out of his and Yaku’s shared house, their friends long gone by now, making plans of attack of their own.  The wind blowing his hair gently as he walked back into the castle, the hallways quiet, with only sounds of hammers hitting metal and wood as workers started to put the ceremony together.  He walked past a group carrying large wooden stakes to hang lights from as he made his way to the rose garden.  

 

The white roses were shadowed in red.  ‘Tainted,’ he thought remembering Kuroo complaining about blood getting on them.  He stared down at them, not hearing someone come up behind him as fingers touched his neck.  Kenma gasped, jumping back as he turned, eyes meeting Daishou’s, his face falling.  “What do you want?” he asked eyebrows knitting together.

 

“Just wanted to talk...you know, this whole fighting doesn’t have to happen,” Daishou spoke in a false soft voice, a smile on his lips.  “You can be with us...me, you and your lovely Kuroo, with the kingdoms in our hands united as one,” he purred stepping closer to the human.  

 

Kenma stepped back until his back hit a hard chest, familiar arms wrapping around him as his heart froze.

 

“No blood shed would happen, all of our friends would live peacefully, as all the kingdoms came together,” Kuroo purred, his hands rubbing up and down the human’s sides to his hips as the Nohebi prince pressed closer.

 

“Wouldn’t you like that more than anything?” Daishou asked reaching a hand out, gently stroking Kenma’s face, the human jerking away from his hand.  The prince hissed, grabbing his jaw roughly, turning his head back to his.  “You would rather see your friends die then?” 

 

“I would rather see your blood beneath my fucking feet,” Kenma spat, venom in his voice as a fist collided with his cheek, Kuroo letting him go as he fell to the ground onto the roses.  He turned his head, looking at his boyfriend, hurt in his eyes as the vampire gave him a hard disapproving look.  “Kuroo...why did you fall for his tricks,” he whispered watching Daishou hug his boyfriend, Kuroo holding him around the waist.

 

“Because he knows what’s good for the kingdom,” Daishou hummed turning Kuroo’s face towards his.  “Kiss me,” he ordered with a smirk.

 

The human’s eyes widened, it was like someone shoved a knife in his heart and tore it open as Kuroo kissed the Nohebi prince.  He watched, seeing his tongue enter the others.  Hurt turned to anger as he stood up, shoving Kuroo as hard as he could.  “You’re weak! If you really loved me you would have never fell this quickly!” he screamed feeling the window pick up as Kuroo snarled at him.  He screamed as a force hit him into the pound, his head hitting a rock making the world spin.  He couldn’t breath.  He could see the red light of the moon.

 

_ “How pathetic”  _

Tsukishima’s voice rung in Kenma’s head as his mind became clear, a hand reaching towards him.  He reached out, letting it pull him out of the water.  He almost choked on the air as he gasped for breath, as the person with him dragged him out of the water, his long hair in his face.  

 

“Are you okay?” the voice asked, moving his dyed blond hair from his eyes.  

 

Kenma opened his eyes slowly, his blurry vision becoming clearer a vampire with ash blond hair and dark tips staring at him.  He frowned jumping back from the vampire. “Are you Nohebi or Shiratorizawa?” he asked the vampire watching him closely. 

 

“Semi Eita, of Shiratorizawa,” Semi told him as he sat down on the ground.  Ignoring the hard look the human was giving him.  “I’m not here to fight you, or anything, I just want to relax for a bit and talk.”

 

“You’re talking to your enemy.”

 

“I know.”

 

They sat there in silence, Kenma’s hair dripping wet as he kept his eyes on Semi. “Why is Shiratorizawa working with Nohebi?” he asked coming his fingers through his hair.

 

“To take out three birds with one stone, Nekoma, Karasuno and Aoba Johsai,” the vampire told him lazily as he watched a fish jump out of the pond.  “I didn’t even want to do it, but I have to being apart of the royal guards,” he huffed shaking his head.

 

Kenma frowned finally looking away from Semi.  “I don’t want to fight either, but I don’t like my lover being taken from me, I’m not after you.”

 

“You’re after Daishou...I know, we all know, sadly, under our contract with Nohebi we will be protecting him.”

 

“Sadly?”

 

Semi scrunched up his nose.  “He tries to control everyone, I have to take away everyone’s powers when he’s near, I hate that, we’re already under contract, you don’t have to control us.”

 

The wind blew past them as silence fell into the night.  The silence was welcomed as fishes jumped to eat the bugs landing in the water.  “I should go, your friend is here,” he heard Semi comment, before Kenma could look he was gone, as footsteps were heard coming up on the other side.

 

“What did he want?” Akaashi asked staring where Semi was once sitting.

 

“Just to talk,” Kenma shrugged as Akaashi sat close to him, he could feel his eyes staring at his wet hair.  “I ran into...trouble and fell into the water, Semi pulled me out,” he explained not looking at his friend.

 

“I came to talk...about what happened, with the look you gave me at the house, I know you remember,” Akaashi’s voice was quiet under his mask.  It was silent as he took another breath not looking over at his friend.  “I tried to control myself, I didn’t, you were being controlled, I tried to control myself but you kept cutting yourself, and the blood, I didn’t want to do it, I lost control, I don’t even remember what happened until the next thing I knew I was biting into Bokuto’s neck, I saw you on the ground, there was blood everywhere, I was so scared,” he rambled breath uneven. 

 

Kenma turned to look at his friend, watching the anxiety flair up in him, the guilt.  “But I’m okay right?” he spoke sternly, pressing hand tightly onto the vampire’s hand.  “I’m okay, and you’re okay, I know you didn’t want to hurt me...I know it must have been hard to control, but I’m okay,” he moved in front of Akaashi, his hand’s finding placement on the vampire’s face before moving back, finding the buckle on the mask.

 

“What are you doing?” Akaashi panic as he felt the mask loosen before falling down into his lap, his eyes wide when the human’s hands were back on his face.

 

“Showing you that you won’t hurt me,” Kenma whispered before pressing their lips together in a soft kiss, he could feel the vampire stiffen at first before melting into his touch, kissing back.  He gave a small laugh, pressing their foreheads together.  “Do you think Bokuto will disapprove?” 

 

“You forget Bokuto kiss’s Kuroo every time they see each other,” the vampire chuckled nuzzling their heads together.  “It’s getting late, you need to sleep, tomorrow...tomorrow will be hard and physically straining,” he whispered frowning.

 

“I don’t want to sleep alone tonight,” the human whispered feeling Akaashi pull back.

 

“Then tonight, sleep with me and Bokuto, you know he’s always had a open heart to you,” Akaashi moved his hand, stroking Kenma’s cheek gently, smiling as the human leaned into his touch.  “And when all this is over, Kuroo can sleep with us too,” he added making the human laugh.

 

They moved, rising from the ground, patting the dirt off their pants.  Akaashi taking hold of Kenma’s hand, tightly.  “Do you ever wish you could just restart the world?” the human asked quietly as they walked down the halls.

 

“Do you wish for something, Kenma?”

 

Kenma stayed silent, thinking it over.  “I do...I wish we could all be reborn, one where we could all be together in a happy life, one where everyone is the same.”

 

_ “Then it’s decided.” _

 

A voice spoke out causing the human to stop.  Akaashi frowned looking back towards him.  “Is something wrong?” he asked looking around.

 

“Did you hear that?” 

 

“Hear what?”

 

Kenma frowned looking around.  That wasn’t either of the males from earlier.  “Nothing...it’s nothing, I think I’m too tired,” he gave an awkward smile, knowing the vampire could see through his lie.  Luckily he left it alone as they walked to the chamber.  His stomach twisted.

 

The ball was tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's probably 2 chapters total left, which is the war chapter and the epilogue and I just want to say thank you to everyone reading this fic ;; I wrote it to replace my other vampire!au what I have now since deleted and feel much better how this one is turning out. (Though I'm kicking myself for not making this one bokuakakuroken like the one I deleted was)
> 
> I wonder what Tsukki and Yamaguchi are...I wonder who they're working under..hmmm
> 
> lilserket.tumblr.com  
> lilserketfics.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all that's left is an epilogue :(

The feeling of arms around him, giving him a sense of security, a hand brushing and rubbing his scalp gave him a sense of  affection.  If he opened his eyes he knows he’ll lose this peaceful time.  Kenma frowned as he opened his tired eyes, meeting Bokuto’s chest in his face, strong arms holding him tighter, it was nearly suffocating.  

 

“Good morning,” he heard Akaashi whisper as the vampires hand pulled away from his head.  He sighed at the lost of contact, twisting in Bokuto’s hold to look up at his friend.  Noticing he wasn’t wearing his mask.  Kenma always thought Akaashi was beautiful, with a washed out vampire look he was even more beautiful. “Good morning,” he replied, eyes closing when the vampire’s hand stroked through his hair again, moving it from his face.

 

“I would help you out, but I’m afraid Bokuto might actually crush you for trying to stop being his cuddle buddy,” Akaashi chuckled seeing the human try to wiggle his way out of the vampire’s arms.  “It’s best to wait until he wakes up, which shouldn’t be long.”

 

“Shouldn’t be long,” Kenma repeated as Bokuto turned over, pulling him with him until he was laying on top of his chest.  He was used to this from Kuroo, but this wasn’t Kuroo.  He stared at Akaashi making sure he was fine with the situation, his eyebrows raised seeing the almost loving look in his friend’s eyes.  “Don’t look at me like that, Bokuto’s your fiance, don’t you feel uncomfortable?”

 

The vampire sat there in silence, his face falling seeming to be lost in his thoughts.  “Honestly, you’re special to Bokuto and I, and we’ve always had a relationship what would include you and Kuroo, I’ve seen Bokuto kiss Kuroo more times than I can count, and I liked...the kiss last night,” his gaze turned away from the huma’s, rubbing his arm.  “It woke me up, and it was nice…”

 

Kenma felt his cheeks burning, having forgot about what had happened the previous night, frowning remembering his run in with the vampire from Shiratorizawa.  “Did you see a vampire with me last night when you came up?” 

 

Akaashi frowned quirking an eyebrow.  “A vampire?  No, I don’t recall seeing one with you, you were kind of damp now that I think about it, did something happen?” he face turning serious.

 

“Ah...no, well...yeah, Daishou showed up with Kuroo and I fell into the water, then a vampire from Shiratorizawa showed up...but it feels like it was a dream.”

 

“Sometimes the mind does odd things,” Bokuto’s voice sounded through the room causing the two to jump.  He smiled hugging Kenma close to him before dropping his arms onto the bed, one landing on Akaashi’s thigh.

 

Kenma sighed at the loss of security.  He moved off the vampire’s chest, sitting up on the bed looking down at his hands.  “Tonight’s not going to be good is is.”

 

“You already know that answer,” Akaashi brushed a hand through his short hair before placing a hand on Bokuto’s on his thigh, giving it a hard squeeze.  “We should meet up with the others soon, see if anyone else has came up with a plan.”

 

“What should we do about Kuroo?” Bokuto asked sitting up in the bed watching the human’s shoulders drop down.  He frowned placing his free hand on Kenma’s shoulder.  “Kenma, you know none of us want to hurt him, and we’ll all try not to.”

 

“No, if it is necessary then you have to fight back, I know this is going to end in tragedy, we all no that, there is no point trying to save anyone but ourselves,” Kenma told them shaking the vampire’s hand off of him.  “As long as it’s  _ my _ kuroo I see before I die, then I will die happily,” he added swinging his legs off the bed, standing up, noticing he was in a large shirt, realizing he didn’t have clothes.

 

“I went to Yaku’s place and grabbed some clothes for you this morning,” the young vampire got off the bed, walking to the the dresser pulling the clothes off the top of it before tossing it to his friend.

 

Kenma stared at the nice clothes.  “You brought my formal clothes?”

 

“I figured we wouldn’t have time to change into something comfy before Nohebi and Shiratorizawa decided to attack, might as well get used to moving around in that.”

 

The human gave a small nodded, heading into the attached bathroom.  He stared at himself in the mirror, pulling off his shirt.  You could see the scars what wouldn’t heal from fangs digging and tearing into his skin.   _ Akaashi’s fangs _ .  He shook his head, forcing the thoughts away as he pulled apart his outfit.  He never understood vampire fashion as he pulled on a fancy black and red vest top with chains on it, a black lace skirt attached to the back of it, reaching the back of his knees, his pants were tighter with lace detail on them, chains attached in multiple areas.  It was probably the worse outfit for combat.  

 

“Kenma, let me do your makeup and hair,” he heard Akaashi call with a tap on the door.

 

Kenma grumbled opening the door.  “We’re just going to fight anyways, what’s the point on looking nice,” he asked slightly annoyed when the young vampire made him sit in a chair, makeup and hair accessories.  

 

Akaashi ignored him as he lined the human’s eyes with red eyeliner, giving him a cat eye look before switching to a black liner, lining his eyes sharper with it.  “Maybe just seeing you like this will make Kuroo come to his senses,” he lightly joked, putting gloss on his friend’s lips, setting the makeup down and picking up a curling iron, walking behind the human, stroking his hand through his long hair.  

 

Kenma didn’t answer as the vampire tugged on his hair, curling it and twisting it into a ponytail, leaving the front part down and straight.  “When was the last time you dressed me up?”

 

“Mmm...back during mine and Bokuto’s ceremony before I turned...you wore a half dress with pants though, and your hair was down,”  Akaashi hummed recalling the memory as the door opened, he stared at Bokuto who was in his elegant black and white coat with gold trim, buttoned up to hide the vest and shirt under it, the back of the coat had small ruffles, his makeup was subtle with black eyeliner.  “You and Kuroo almost stole the whole ceremony with your looks alone,” he smiled fixing stray pieces of hair, tucking them back.

 

“Almost, but Akaashi was still the prettiest there,” Bokuto grinned looking at his fiance.  “Which he needs to still get ready, so stop picking at the poor boys hair and go,” he moved, playfully pushing the young vampire away from the human, ignoring his grunts of protest before shutting the bathroom door.  “You’re going to be prettiest this time though,” he complimented turning back towards Kenma.  “You’re going to be the prettiest one taking back what’s yours.”

 

Kenma snorted scrunching up his nose.  “I would hope I am, I don’t plan to go down so quickly,” he commented standing up from the chair, seeing his boots in the corner.  He walked over, sliding his foot into them, a small heel giving him extra height.  “My sword is in Kuroo’s chamber,” he remembered looking towards the vampire.  “I’ll need to get it back.”

 

“We can keep Kuroo and the others distracted while you go, all prince’s have to have a meeting again before the ball so you should be able to sneak in there then,” the vampire told him as the bathroom door opened.  He whistled looking at his fiance who was in a matching outfit to his, only his vest was cropped to show his stomach and a longer back, he had a ruffled skirt on his left side and tight shorts with straps to hook onto his boots. 

 

The human stared at Akaashi, his black hair was a beautiful mess now, even with his face bare he was pretty.  “I’m going to head out...I should go see where everyone is at and talk to Yaku,” he excused himself from the chamber walking out.  His heels clicking down the quiet hallway, the moonlight now fully red lighting the way as he walked.  

 

He ignored the hissing noises, snakes slithering at his feet, not flinching as one snapped at his ankle.  He wasn’t going to place his fear before anything.  He had to keep his mind strong and clear.  His eyes examined the hallways he walked down, looked at the statues, finding the hidden passages in some of them behind the large paintings.  

 

Kenma frowned as a figure walked towards him.  It was the weird guy from before in the robes, the moon jewelry on his head.

 

“You seem very determined,” Tsukki is what he remembered the other called him spoke with a smirk on his face.  “Fight with all your might, nothing is going to change the outcome.”

 

“And what is the outcome since you seem to know so much,” the human asked staring at the other, annoyed by the look on his face.

 

“I can’t tell you that, but you’ll find out soon enough,” the male mused as he walked passed the human, knocking into his shoulder.

 

Kenma growled turning to yell at him but the hallway was empty again.  ‘Pull it together,’ he thought slowly stepping in the direction he was going, looking behind him making sure he was gone.  Now was not the time to be reminded of the two odd ones sneaking in the castle.

 

* * *

 

He took in a deep breath as he stood outside his and Yaku’s house, slowly opening the door.  “Yaku?” he called out as silence filled the air.  “Lev?” he called out again walking deeper into the house, jumping as he knocked a glass over on the ground as he went towards Yaku’s bedroom.  “Yaku?  Are you awake?” he asked walking to the closed door, his foot stepping in something slick.  He looked down noticing there was a liquid coming from the room.  He opened it slowly, the smell of iron filling his nose.  “Ya...ku…” his voice trailed off, turning on the light to see the gruesome sight.  There was blood on the floor, a body hanging from the ceiling.  His hands hit his face as a scream ripped through his throat in horror, his knees shaking.  His friend, his best friend was there.  He continued to scream as a hand grabbed him from behind, dragging him back.  He kicked and punched at the person holding him.

 

“Kenma!”

 

“Kenma!”

 

The voice yelled at him, before there was a hard slap on his face.  Kenma went silent from the shock of the hit as he was dropped to the floor, his chest rising and falling quickly. He looked up noticing that it was Yaku in front of him, the older human rubbing his stinging hand. “What, but, you’re in there!  You’re dead!” he yelled pointing in the direction of the blood.

 

“What...Kenma..that’s a decoy, Inuoka made a clone of myself and we killed it, it’s too lure any of the enemy vampire’s into here and then smash them, sorry, I didn’t know you were going to be here,” Yaku smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.  “Even Lev had to leave before it happened.” The older frowned seeing the younger still looked like he was in shock.  “Kenma, I’m sorry, it was just a plan we thought of this morning, I told them all to tell everyone to meet in Fukunaga’s house, it’s me, I’m real, and I’m alive,” he told him kneeling down to take his hand into his own, placing it on his chest.  He could see the younger slowly calming down as he pressed his hand harder.

 

Kenma stared at his hand on Yaku’s chest, he could feel his heart-beating fast, his eyes drifting back towards the bedroom, but a hard squeeze brought him back to the older.  “Don’t ever pull something like this again,” he whispered allowing his friend to pull him up off the ground.  

 

“I won’t, but we need to get out of here before unwanted guest show up,” Yaku smiled tugging the younger’s hand, going out the back way of the house.

 

Kenma stared at the back of Yaku’s head as they ran between small houses.  He wondered if the older was worried, or if he was scared about what was to come.  Did he have hope that they’d live through it.  “How did you know I was at the house?”

 

“Iwaizumi heard you screaming, I figured that you saw what was in the bedroom.”

 

“Oh.”

 

* * *

 

When they arrived the groups were conversing among themselves, some about the plan to attack, others about a plan to escape if things turn ugly.  

 

“Kenma has to go back to Kuroo’s chamber and get his weapon,” Bokuto spoke as the group turned quiet.  “When we go to the meeting, I think Iwaizumi should accompany him there, just in case of an attack.”

 

“I agree, we’ll all have to be on guard tonight, someone can attack from anywhere, this castle has many hidden areas in it so we must watch our backs carefully,”  Iwaizumi commented, his hands crossed over his chest as he looked around the group.

 

“If something does happen, then don’t hesitate to react, we don’t want to be the first ones down,” Kageyama looked towards Kenma, Hinata standing nervously by his side.  “You’ve been in the castle more than any of us, you know the layout, do you have any kind of plan.”

 

Kenma stiffened the whole group looking towards him.  He took in a deep breath before nodding.  “Yeah, I do, but you’ll have to listen closely.”

 

* * *

 

Daishou laid in the red moonlight shining through the window, a body next to his, arm slinged over his chest.  It was perfect, everything was going according to plan.  He turned looking at Kuroo’s sleeping figure, brushing a hand through his messy hair, digging his nails into his scalp hearing an uncomfortable groan before pulling back.  

 

Pulling back the covers he stood up, naked from the previous night's activities.  He walked over to the window, his eyes closed feeling the energy of the moon encase his body.  He could hear the bed squeaking, as arms wrapped around his middle, a mouth kissing his neck.  “Take a good look at the moon, everything under it in this kingdom will be mine,” he purred feeling teeth nip at his neck.  “It is a shame Kenma didn’t want to be with us and choose the enemy side instead, he would have made a wonderful pet, don’t you agree?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Daishou grinned, turning around in the mind controlled vampire’s arms.  “Though if he lives, I think he would still make a great pet...imagine him, on all fours, crawling towards us, giving us what we desire most, allowing us to drink from him, almost drain him of all his blood, listening to him beg us to stop and then beg for more,” he purred, his hand trailing Kuroo’s face.  It would be a beautiful sight.  He leaned up, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss as a knock was heard on the door forcing him to pull back with a frown.  He took the blanket off the bed wrapping himself in it before cracking the door open.  “What is it,” he hissed, his eyes meeting very unsettling wide ones.

 

“Ushijima wants to see you and talk about the ball and your plans,” Tendou spoke with a wide smile.  “It’s getting closer to time to crush them and their hearts, everything needs to be in order,” he sang the last part, walking away from the chamber.

 

The Nohebi prince sighed shutting the door.  “Our play time will have to wait until after the ball, it’s time to start planning our attack, and you are going to tell us everything you know about Nekoma and Kenma,” he told the Nekoma prince as he tugged on his clothes, ordering the other to do the same.

 

* * *

 

It was quiet as two sets of heels clicked down the hallways.  Kenma stayed close to Iwaizumi, the vampire walking ahead of him, hand on his sword.  “There’s a vampire ahead of us,” he heard the vampire warn him as they walked past one of the statues.

 

He was right, as Semi walked down the hall towards them.  Kenma stiffened slightly as he bumped past Iwaizumi, his eyes focused on his, while they walked past each other.  “Do you know how far his power reaches?” Kenma asked under his breath knowing the Aoba Johsai vampire could hear him.

 

“No, I’m not sure, it’s something we’ll have to figure out later, I’m sure the Karasuno duo will be able to help with that with their explosive powers, or Bokuto could too,” Iwaizumi told him as they walked closer to Kuroo’s chamber.  “Be careful, I’ll wait out here.”

 

Kenma nodded as he pushed open the door.  He looked back at the vampire before stepping inside.  The door closing behind him.  He looked towards the bed, the covers were a mess still.  His nose scrunched up, Daishou probably laid on his side of the bed.  “Gross,” he muttered walking further into the room until he found what he was looking for. He picked up the sword unsheathing it, his reflection showing in the steel.  

 

He frowned, hearing something behind him.  He twisted fast, sword swinging, only to be stopped by a covered hand.  “Daishou,” he growled eyebrows knitting together as the vampire held tightly onto the weapon.  “Why aren’t you at the meeting?”

 

“Why? Because I know of your tricks and plans, I knew you would come here for the sword, you should know better little kitten, that you can’t outsmart a snake, when the snake has closest person to you wrapped around his finger,” Daishou hummed pushing the human backwards into the wall.  They stared at each other the prince’s eyes spinning.  “Now do as I command and drop the sword,” his lips curled into a smirk as he let go of the steel part of the sword, listening to it land on the ground.  “So obedient...a perfect pet...offer your neck to me.”

 

Kenma stared threw the vampire, not being able to react to his words.  If the snake thinks he was the only one with an alternative plan he’s gravely mistaken.  The human kept a straight face as he tipped his head back and to the side.  He stared at the wall keeping completely still as one of the vampire’s hand held the back of his head, while the other wrapped around his back.  The hold was gentle.  It almost made him shiver as Daishou’s breath tickled his neck before his fangs pierced through his skin.  His body tightened, it felt like fire was going through his veins.  He couldn’t stop the small whimper escaping his throat as the prince drank from his neck, leaning more and more into him.  

 

How much longer?  Was the prince going to drink him dry?  He didn’t think about this.  Kenma held in a relieved sigh when Daishou pulled away from his neck, licking at the bite mark before pulling fully away. 

 

“I didn’t know blood could taste so sweet, it’s addicting,” Daishou purred placing a cold hand on the human’s cheek, rubbing his cheekbone with his thumb.  “You’ll make a perfect pet, a perfect snack...with those lips, I’m sure they would look gorgeous around mine and Kuroo’s cock, once tonight is over, we’ll have to test that, don’t you agree,” he groaned moving his thumb until he was tracing Kenma’s lower lip, dipping his thumb into his mouth.  “Though there might be time for me to…”

 

There was a loud crash outside the door.  Kenma nearly jumped out of his skin as the prince turned around.  “Ah, Kuguri’s here finally,” he heard the Nohebi prince announce, as his hand grabbed onto his wrist.  “I hope that Iwaizumi knight can fight well, and I would love to watch but the ball is about to start and we need to be there,” Daishou chuckled pulling the human with him towards the door.

 

Kenma’s breath hitched when the door opened and there was nothing but a large snake wrapping around the halls, through the windows.  He looked over as he was dragged off buy Daishou, catching a glimpse of Iwaizumi, running on the large snakes body, the head of it spitting venom.  They caught each other’s eyes, Kenma mouthing “Run away” to him, just before they were cut off from each other.  He followed the prince down the stairs, he could hear people talking as villager’s from outside the castle walls poured in for the ceremony and ball.  If only he could warn them, turn them away from the war about to happen.  

 

“Kuroo,” Daishou called out as they walked into one of the connecting rooms to the main ball area.  

 

The human watched as his boyfriend stood up, the eyes of Nohebi and Shiratorizawa burning into him.  He had to stay calm, keep his act up.  He watched as Kuroo kiss Daishou before turning and looking at him.  His heart pounded against his chest as his boyfriend came over to him, reaching a hand up to his face.  The touch was gentle and familiar, he could of cried if he wasn’t in the den of a pack of vampires ready to attack and kill.

 

“Isn’t he the perfect pet,” he heard the Nohebi prince comment, the other vampires agreeing.  “Once the ball is over, I’ll be sure to share him among all of you.”

 

Kenma felt a chill run up his spine as Kuroo’s hand traveled to the back of neck, thumb rubbing over the main artery in his neck.  He swallowed thickly, tongue heavy in his mouth as a loud bell rung over the kingdom.

 

“It’s time.”

 

* * *

 

Kenma watched from the room as Kuroo named Daishou as his fiance.  “To connect two enemy forces to become one to strengthen the two kingdoms,” he felt sick to his stomach as a Nekoma crown was placed onto the Nohebi’s head.  That should have been his.  His fist curled, his breath stopped when the prince looked over at him, nodding his head, a silent “come here” command.  He tried to walk keeping his stride like normal, but he was stiff as he stood next to Daishou.  He felt him press a hand on top of his head pushing him to his knees.  His eyes met Akaashi’s filled with rage.  He had to do something.  Be the first to attack.

 

It was like everything moved in slow motion as he crouched onto his feet, lunging at the Nohebi prince, falling together down the stairs.  He could hear people screaming as they rolled down to the ground.  He hissed as the prince landed on top of him, hands tight around his neck.

 

“How fucking dare you trick me,” Daishou snarled tightening his grip as he lifted him up before smashing the back of his head back into the ground.  “You weak human, thinking you of all people can fight me?  Look at you, struggling to breath,” he added hitting the back of his head against the ground over and over.

 

Kenma choked, tears falling from his eyes, there was ringing in his ears as he gripped at Daishou’s hands trying to pull them off so he could breath.  The hold only got tighter as panic set in, thrashing around his legs, struggling until a large rock knocked the prince off of him.  He gasped holding his neck, rolling on the ground, his heart and lungs burning from the oxygen he was taking in.  

 

“Kenma!” Lev shouted over the violence, rushing to the human.  “We thought you were brainwashed!  What happened?” he asked helping the male up, checking to make sure he wasn’t injured or bleeding anywhere.

 

“No time to explain, where are the others,” Kenma gasped out leaning against the tall vampire as debris fell around them, shaking the ground.

 

“Hinata and Kageyama are at Yaku’s house! Some vampire’s took the bait,  Iwaizumi hasn’t been seen, Bokuto and Akaashi are here, Yaku’s hiding with a bow and arrow and the others are scattered,” the vampire told him quickly as a strong gust of wind came at them.  Lev un-phased by it keeping Kenma close to his chest. 

 

“Lev, get Kenma out of here!”  Bokuto yelled lifting ground above him as lightning strike down above him, breaking his rock shield, debris flying, hitting innocent villagers who were trying to escape.

 

“No! I have to stay and fight!”  Kenma yelled feeling the vampire tug on him.  He whipped his head towards the throne, looking at Kuroo, watching as he attacked Akaashi, fists colliding with each other before a gust of wind knocked the young vampire away.  “I have to bring Kuroo back!” he yelled pulling away from Lev.  He stared at the tall vampire.  “I need your help.”

 

* * *

 

Bokuto growled staring up at Ushijima as the vampire sent another bolt of lightning towards him.  He dodged watching the ground explode where he had once stood.  “You think you’re so flashy,” he hissed pulling a bolder from the ground, kicking it towards the vampire.  He watched him jump out of the way, lightening shattering it into pieces.  

 

He snarled punching a vampire coming at him, smashing him into the ground.  “Akaashi, fall back from Kuroo! He’s too strong for you!” he yelled looking towards his fiance watching him get sent into the wall.  He felt his hair static up as he just barely got out of the way of a lightning bolt, feeling the electricity shock his feet.  “Alright, I’m tired of your shit,” he hissed lifting the ground up as if they were stairs, running up them towards Ushijima, jumping away from the thunder bolts breaking the rocks behind him.  He barely missed one right beside him, knocking him off the rock stairs as he held onto the edge.  ‘Shit,’ he thought pulling himself up onto the rock just to have bolt of lightning hit him straight on.  He screamed as the electricity surged through his body, his eyes rolling back as he fell from the giant rock, landing straight into the ground.

 

“Bokuto!”  Akaashi screamed, limping to his fiance, blood pouring from his forehead as another gust of wind sent him into the rock wall.  He gagged, blood spitting from his mouth, the world spinning around him as he pushed himself back up.  He limped over to his fiance, watching his body twitch from the electricity before finally stopping.  “Bokuto,” he called out watching as the vampire got up.

 

“Shit, that hurt,” Bokuto grumbled sitting on the ground, his skin burned, the path of his veins scarred onto his body.  He stared at his fiance, giving him a small smile before the familiar static feeling came back.  “Akaashi get away!” he yelled not knowing where it was going to strike.  He pushed the ground beneath the young vampire’s feet, shoving him away as lightning hit where he previously stood.

 

The vampire covered his head as rocks went flying over head. 

 

* * *

 

“Lev, I have an idea,”  Kenma yelled as the vampire took out a knight, blood spraying onto the ground.  “You can take power’s what come at you and send them back right?” he asked watching Daishou steal a sword from one of the knights, facing towards them with a snarl.  “If we can get Ushijima to attack you, you can redirect it at Kuroo or Daishou right?”

 

“I’m not sure, I’ve never tried,” Lev confessed moving the human out of the way of the Nohebi’s attack.  “But I can try.”

 

“Then leave me here and get their attention, Daishou will be easy to take out,” he ordered, shoving away from the vampire, he picked up a sword from a fallen knight, clashing it against the prince’s.  No, he wasn’t good at combat, but if the plan worked.

 

Lev ran towards Bokuto and Akaashi, ignoring their injuries as they fought off other vampires.  “Ushijima!” he called out, jumping onto the rock staircase Bokuto had made.  “Why don’t you pick on someone stronger!” he yelled, he could hear Yaku’s ‘don’t taunt someone who can kill your ass’ remark as the Shiratorizawa prince looked towards him.  “Come on you coward!” he yelled watching as he rose his arm.  He stood on the rocks, feeling the static on the ground as he rose his hand into the air, two fingers pointed to the sky as he pointed his other hand towards Daishou.  Hoping the electricity will travel through one hand and out the other.  

 

He waited feeling the static raise his hair.  “Kenma, get out of there!” he yelled as the lightning came down, striking his fingers, the electricity surging through him, blasting towards the Nohebi prince and human.  “Kenma!” he yelled again as he watched a vampire swoop in and grab him, just as the lightning hit Daishou.  He heard his screams, smoke rising as the ground broke before finally stopping.  His chest heaved, fingers numb, looking towards Ushijima, noticing he was gone.  He frowned as the ground shook and explosion happened just outside of the castle where Yaku’s house was.  “There’s Kageyama and Hinata,” he spoke under his breath watching the fire spread wherever the gas had touched.  

 

* * *

 

Kenma held onto the vampire holding him, burying his face into the crook of his neck as the ground exploded behind them, dust flying up, covering the battle ground.  “Are you okay?” he heard Oikawa’s voice as they hid behind a wall.  “I’m fine, but Bokuto and Akaashi are injured,” he told him looking up at the vampire, noticing he was injured too with a split lip and blood falling from his ears.  “Are you okay?” he asked realizing the vampire just stared towards his lips.  

 

“There was a loud noise where I was and it busted my eardrums, I can’t hear you,” Oikawa explained loudly his eyes lowering to the ground.  “I don’t know how much help I’ll be anymore, but I’ll continue on until my dying breath, I just wish I knew where Iwaizumi was...so I wouldn’t die alone.”

 

The human frowned, a loud noise meant he was in range of Fukunaga, he was the only one who he could think of that can hinder hearing once he speaks.  He looked around, feeling the ground shake as dust went through the hallway.  He could hear Akaashi screaming outside causing him to turn around in a panic.  “Stay here!” he yelled loudly to Oikawa he repeated the words letting the vampire read his lips before getting up, a hand grabbing his wrist pulling back down.

 

“I’m coming!” He shouted concerned for the panicked look in the human’s eyes.

 

Kenma just nodded as the ground shook some more before leading them out.  The large rock well Bokuto had made was completely crumbled to the ground as he stepped closer, he felt his heart stop seeing Akaashi screaming as he held onto a hand under the rocks.  His eyes widening, seeing the blood soaking the rock and the ground below seeping out.  “No,” he whispered watching his friend mourn for his fiance.  “You!” he heard Akaashi screech turning towards someone.  He followed the vampire’s gaze landing on Kuroo’s.  ‘He did it?  He killed Bokuto?  He killed his best friend?’ he choked up at the thought.  His Kuroo would never.  His Kuroo wouldn’t hurt his friends.  A cough caught his attention looking up on the balcony.  Semi.  

 

“Honestly this isn’t really fun, but you should have seen that,” Semi hummed sitting on the ledge.  “Kuroo protected Daishou by blasting that vampire with skin cutting wind, breaking the rock wall, he tried to use the pieces to attack back, but you know, I’m under contract to keep Daishou alive, so of course I had to nullify their powers...sadly those rocks and boulders were over his head and crushed him,” he mused crossing his legs, his eyes widening as an arrow flew past him, cutting his cheek.  “Shit,” he hissed looking for the archer.

 

Kenma kept Oikawa close to him looking around frantically.  There was fire in the castle now, the ground was shaking as pieces of the castle fell.  Another cry gathered his attention, he watched as Akaashi launched himself at Kuroo, his form had changed, large wings on his back, hair to seemingly float, long nails.  “True form,” he whispered, he had only heard Kuroo talk about, when a vampire’s emotions get the better of them, when they lose control.  He watched as Kuroo shifted, they looked feral, snarling at each other.  Even he could feel their energy.  

 

He yelped as Oikawa’s body hit his, causing him to roll onto the ground, blood splattering at his feet as he looked up at the vampire.  A spike sticking out of his chest, blood pouring from his mouth.  “I guess I won’t see...him..one last time,” he heard the vampire sputter as the spike was pulled out, body falling on the ground.

 

“Aww, that wasn’t fun at all,” a tall red haired vampire whined as the spike turned into his hand.  “Oh, it’s the human,” he mused excitedly stepping towards the human on the ground.  “Kenma, right?  You can call me Tendou...I can turn into anything….and..” he shifted changing his form to look like Kenma “turn into anyone,” he smiled wildly grabbing Kenma’s vest pulling him up.

 

Kenma stared at the vampire as he was tossed back onto the ground.  “Run, I want to play,” he heard Tendou sing a small tune as he rose to his feet stepping back.  He could hear Akaashi and Kuroo behind him, he didn’t know where Daishou was, or where Semi went, hell he didn’t know where anyone was. “Help!” he yelled out running away, the vampire chasing after him turning into a giant spider as he went into the hallway.  “Hinata! Iwaizumi!” he cried out as a web trapped his foot cause it to twist as he fell, he cried out at the pain, watching as the spider crawled over him, a leg turning into a sharp spike.  

 

He could hear rumbling from down the hall as the spike came down.  Flinching, Kenma covered his face, wait for impact only for a body to circle around his, loud crashing noises sounding from above as the castle shook, the ceiling and always cracking and breaking off above them.  

 

“Kenma, are you okay,” Iwazumi asked raising up to cradle the human’s face, moving his hands away, seeing the tears.  “Where are you hurt?”

 

“Bokuto and Oikawa are dead, my ankle got twisted around, Akaashi and Kuroo are fighting,”  Kenma sobbed watching the vampire switch emotions on top of him before going back to calm as he wiped the tears away, large snake body slithering beside them.  

 

“Shh, it’s okay, it’s going to be okay, we can still get everyone out of the kingdom if you want--”

 

“There’s no point anymore!  Your fiance is dead! Akaashi’s fiance is dead!  I’m injured! I can’t even keep my friends from dying or knock my boyfriend out of being mind controlled! ” the human screamed hitting the vampire’s chest weakly.  “You should be angry and sad! I got your lover killed, I killed your friends!” he choked on his sobs coughing as a hand slammed next to his head.

 

“You didn’t kill anyone!  We went into this together!  We knew what the outcome was going to be! Stop blaming yourself for something you didn’t do!” Iwaizumi snarled, baring his fangs, his face in Kenma’s before pulling away.  He pulled the web off the human’s foot, seeing it twisted around.  “Take a deep breath in,” he told him slowly, listening for him to take in a breath before grabbing his foot, twisting it back into place quickly, electing a scream from the human before hoisting him up onto his back, ignoring his sobs as he ran.

 

“I need to see Kuroo,” Kenma cried out through shuttered breaths.  “I need to see him one last time, take me back,” he hit Iwaizumi’s chest, pulling at his shirt.

 

“I know, I know, we just have to get away from that snake,” The vampire told him as he ran through the halls, going around the castle, small pieces of the ceiling falling around them.  “It’s been on my ass for fucking hours and it’s venom is literally acid,” he added, turning a corner, as the ceiling fell behind them.  

 

Kenma looked behind him, there was bodies in the rubble, blood splatter around.  This was his kingdom, this was their future.  “I need to get Kuroo back,” he choked as black smoke filled around them.  ‘Hinata’s been through here,’ he thought, the fire blocking the exit.  

 

“I’m going to toss you.”

 

“What!” the human screamed as Iwaizumi got close to the flames, changing his hold.  “What are you doing?  Where are you going to go?” he asked quickly, the vampire ignoring him as he was tossed through the flames.  He yelped, landing on the ground rolling, as the hallway lit up in fire.  His mouth ran dry as the fire roared angrily blocking the hallway opening.  “Iwaizumi!” he screamed getting up only to drop back down, the pain in his ankle spiking through him.  “Iwazumi!” he cried out, wind gently blowing past him as ash fell slowly to the ground.  He choked on his sobs realizing he was sitting on grass.  Looking back he saw the pond and white roses, red from the moonlight.  

 

It was his fault.  Everything was his fault.  He got up, placing his weight on his uninjured leg, limping towards the pond and roses.  If only he was stronger.  He cried, falling to the ground, rose thorns pricking his legs, beads of blood rolling onto the grass.  “I’m sorry, if I could turn back time, if I could change the world, I would, I would make it to where everyone is alive and not against each other, I would rewrite the world,” his voice shuddered, jumping as someone landed on the ground behind him.  He turned his eyes widening.  “Kuroo,” he breathed out, raising to his feet, the vampire un-moving.

 

“Kuroo,” Kenma spoke again, taking a painful step towards the vampire, he held the same dull, unfocused look.  “Kuroo, our friends are dying, they’re dying, you killed Bokuto,” he choked up again, hot tears falling down his face.  “They’re dead,” he repeated stepping closer.  “All I want is everything to return to normal, to you to hold me like you used to, to kiss me like we used to, to talk to our friends like we used to,” he told him limping forward until they were close together.  Kenma could see his face more clearly.  “Tetsurou, please,” he pleaded wrapping his arms around the prince.  “Please,” he repeated reaching his hands up, cupping his face in them before pressing their lips together in a desperate kiss.  He kissed him over and over, trying to get a reaction, tears falling down his cheeks.  

 

And then.

 

The world stopped.  Kenma’s eyes wide as blood splattered out of his mouth onto Kuroo’s as his hold on him grew weak.  He turned looking behind him, Akaashi’s glowing red eyes looking through his as he looked down seeing the vampire’s hand through his and Kuroo’s chest.  ‘Ah, so it came to this,’ he thought blood coughing up as Akaashi removed his arm from his chest, falling to the ground, Kuroo falling beside him.

 

“Kenma.”

 

Kenma looked at his boyfriend, he could see the life back into his eyes.  He tried to speak but blood just came up.  He panicked trying to breath but the blood was choking him as tears streamed down his face.  He could feel Kuroo’s fingers brushing his cheek.  He didn’t want to die!  He didn’t want to die!  “It’s okay,” he heard his boyfriend speak gently, as he sobbed, his lungs burning as he tried to breath, but he couldn’t.  This was it.  He cried harder, Kuroo’s hand falling limp on the ground.  The sky was turning brighter, as if the moon was turning into the sun as his vision faded, his heart stilling.

 

* * *

 

“Ah, so it ended like this,” a soothing voice commented, as he stepped through the blood soaked roses, looking at the couple on the ground.

 

“Sugawara, everyone in the kingdom has died, Tsukishima as killed Akaashi Keiji as well as any others still living.”

 

“Good, have you collected the souls Yamaguchi?”  Sugawara asked in his white robes, lace covering his eyes.

 

“Yes, sir, I’ve harvested them and sent them back to the moon,” Yamaguchi told him, veil covering his face.

 

Sugawara smiled reaching down, picking a single white rose from the garden still pure.  “I shall remake the world, as Kenma wished, return to the moon, I will be there soon, I want to pay my respects to my dear friend,” he smiled as the knight bowed before disappearing.  “Kuroo Tetsurou, did you not heed my vision?  I tried to warn you,” he spoke walking towards the couple on the ground, Kuroo’s hand near Kenma’s face.  He lifted his free hand, undoing the lace covering his eyes, allowing it to fall to the ground.  His eyes slowly opening, revealing pale, cloudy pink eyes, the sun rising in the east as everything around him slowly crumbled to the ground.  He smelled the rose, humming as he was back in his own castle.  

 

“You’re going to recreate the world?”  Daichi asked as the god walked through the castle.

 

“Kenma did wish to restart their lives,” Sugawara answered the human as they walked into a large room, the earth spinning in it.  “I think this next life won’t end in tragedy, and if it does, I won’t alter it...I think it’s time we join them on Earth for a last life...don’t you?” he asked smiling, placing the white rose in a vase as colored orbs flew around the room, as he painted the planet, blue and green, making a sun and a moon.

 

“Last life?”

 

_ “I don’t want to live forever.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuguri was the snake Kenma kept seeing and what was fighting Iwaizumi 
> 
> Sugawara is a god, TsukkiYama are knights/guardians what help decide if the world should be destroyed and restarted. Daishi is a human, Sugawara fell in love with and kept him in his kingdom.
> 
> lilserket.tumblr.com  
> lilserketfics.tumblr.com


	7. The Color of Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to sneak one last kuroken smut scene in this fic, and this is the last chapter.   
> I'm kind of sad to see it end;;; but now I can work on other things

_ “You’re over thinking things Kenma, Kuroo is a nice guy, Bokuto’s been friends with him since his freshman year of college and I’ve met him plenty of times.” _

 

“But I’m not you or Bokuto, I don’t get along well in social situations, especially with someone I don’t know, why did I agree to this, I should just go home.”

 

_ “No, you aren’t standing up Bokuto’s best friend, I’ll never hear the end of it besides you might get along.” _

 

“You owe me,” Kenma muttered into the phone as he made it to the cafe, he told Akaashi good-bye, hanging up the phone as he entered the place.  He looked around noticing no one was there aside from the workers, one smiling at him.  He frowned, he felt like he knew who the silver haired male was, maybe in passing.  Shaking his head Kenma took a seat next to the window, one with a lavender rose in the middle of it.  

 

“Are you waiting for someone?” A server came up, brown hair and freckles on his face.

 

“Yeah, a blind date,” he muttered watching the waiter chuckle at his lack of enthusiasm.

 

“I’ll leave you alone then until your date comes.”

 

Kenma gave a small grunt as he pulled out his PSP, playing a game on it to pass the time.  He didn’t even notice the door opening and closing or the footsteps coming towards him.

 

“Akaashi warned me you were a videogame addict.”  A stranger’s voice spoke with amusement  as the faux blonde looked up.  The guy was tall with broad shoulders, his black hair wild, as if he had just gotten out of bed and left it.  “Kuroo Tetsurou,” Kuroo smiled as he sat down.

 

“Kozume...Kenma…” Kenma introduced himself as his game played the “game over” theme causing him to moan in frustration, leaning back against the chair.

 

“Can’t beat the boss?”

 

“I can...I was just distracted…” he admitted looking back towards the man in front of him, lavender rose’s blocking their sight from each other.

 

“Bokuto and Akaashi speak highly of your skills, they said you’re majoring in computer science and graphic design, that’s pretty cool,” Kuroo complimented as the waiter came back.

 

“Can I get you anything?” the waiter asked holding a pen and paper.

 

“Apple pie and hot chocolate…” Kenma told the boy watching him write down his order before looking towards Kuroo.

 

“I’ll have the same thing,” Kuroo smiled as the waiter nodded heading towards the counter where the silver haired male was waiting.  “What do you like to do?”

 

The younger hummed as he shut off his psp.  “Stay inside and play games and work...or go to an arcade some nights,” he told him putting the handheld into his bag, shaking it to make it fall to the bottom.  “Sometimes my friends north of here come down and force me to play volleyball with them.”

 

“You played volleyball?!”

 

“Mmm...only because my parents forced me to…”

 

“What did you play?”

 

“I was a setter.”

 

Kuroo leaned back in his chair, whistling.  “We should play together sometime, I was a wing spiker in high school...we might have even played against each other.”

 

“I didn’t pay attention to the other team much…” Kenma mumbled as the silver male from behind the counter came over to them holding plates and their drinks.

 

“Here you go,” he smiled setting the items down.  “Let me get this out of the way,” he added grabbing the flower vase pulling it to the side.  “You know, lavender rose’s signify love at first sight,” he chuckled seeing their eyebrows arching as he excused himself.

 

They sat in silence before they both reached for a fork, their finger’s touch causing a shock between them having them both pull back with a yelp.  Kuroo knitted his eyebrows together seeming in deep in thought as he looked up at the younger.  “Have we met before?”

 

Kenma stilled in his seat as he held his hand looking up at the older.  “No...I don’t think so,” he told him, thinking back, he seemed familiar now, but he’s never seen him in his life, so why does he feel like he has.  “Maybe in passing,” he added grabbing his fork, eating the pie.

 

“I swear I know you,” Kuroo muttered picking up his own fork eating the pie, his eyes scanning over to the silver haired male behind the table.  He felt familiar too.  He’s had the same feeling with Akaashi and Bokuto.  Actually, did he have any memories as a kid.

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

“Do you remember your childhood?”

 

Kenma paused mid bite, swallowing as he thought hard.  “No...I don’t remember, I just remember going to high school,” he told him.

 

“They’re becoming aware,” Yamaguchi whispered into Sugawara’s ear concerned.

 

“They won’t remember anything of the world they were once in, don’t worry, they can try all they want,” Suga smiled patting the waiter’s shoulder as he walked to the back where his boyfriend was baking.  

 

Kuroo kept his eyes on the younger man in front of him.  It felt right, being here with him.  “Can I walk you home?” he asked as they got up.”

 

“Mmm...yeah,” Kenma nodded as they walked to the door waving by to their waiter.  They walked on the sidewalk together, hands brushing over each other.  Something in him was telling him to take it, that it would be right.  He went to make the first move but Kuroo beat him to it, intertwining their fingers holding tightly, the shock happening again, only they didn’t pull away.  

 

This felt right. 

 

They walked until reaching an apartment complex, going inside until they were in front of Kenma’s door.  They stared at each other, Kuroo’s hands coming up to Kenma’s face holding it gently.  

 

This felt right.  

 

Kenma’s eyes watched as Kuroo bent down, closing his eyes as their lips met, the kiss was filled with passion and soon heated.  This felt right.  They were breathing hard as they pulled away, the younger not noticing Kuroo’s hands had traveled to his waist.  “Maybe we should go inside?”

 

“I didn’t take you bring stranger’s home on the first date.”

 

“You’re not a stranger.”

 

Kuroo grinned, watching the younger take out his keys, unlocking and opening the apartment door.  He barely gave him time to lock it back before he shoved Kenma into the door.  “Why does this feel so right,” he spoke deeply as he pressed his lips onto the younger’s, pressing a knee between his legs, rubbing his crotch gently.  

 

Kenma moaned into the kiss, bringing his hands up to the older’s face, one hand trailing to the back of head, tangling in his hair giving it a tug before separating, a thin line of saliva connecting their wet lips.   “My room,” he breathed pushing Kuroo away, leading him to the bedroom, they stripped off their shirts, the older pushing him onto the bed before he could remove his pants himself.

 

“Let me,”  Kuroo muttered leaning over the bed.  He placed a hand on Kenma’s cheek before trailing it slowly, ever so slowly, down the man’s jaw, down his throat, he paused on his chest, feeling the fast pace of his heart before continuing down his stomach until reaching the edge of his pants.  He undid the button before unzipping them, pulling them slowly down along with his underwear.  His cock already half hard.  “You’re beautiful,” he whispered licking his dry lips, reaching down to take the cock into his hand, but the other’s hand stopped him.

 

“I want to...take off your pants too,” Kenma’s face held a blush as he got up on his hands and knees crawling to the edge of the bed.  He licked his lips as he got up on his knees, hands on Kuroo’s shoulders bringing him down for a kiss before trailing his lips down his neck, his chest.  He went further before finally undoing the button of the older’s pants, slipping them down with his underwear letting his hard cock free.  Kenma licked his lips, placing a hand around the base as he leaned forward, giving it small kitten licks, teasing him before taking the whole head into his mouth, hearing Kuroo deeply moan, it made his cock harder, it made him take the other’s more into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he set a slow rhythm.  Choking when Kuroo bucked his hips forward, making him hold onto his hips, he could feel him trying to thrust before pulling off completely, panting as he looked up at the older.

 

“Shit, you look so fucking good,”  Kuroo’s voice was low and deep, sending a chill down Kenma’s spine.  He moved, pushing the younger towards the center of the bed as he crawled onto it.  His eyes sharp like a predator coming in for the kill.  He grabbed hold of Kenma’s foot, receiving a yelp as a response, lifting his leg into the air he kissed the male’s slim calf, trailing down to his knee, nipping the skin their gently before trailing towards the inside of his thigh.  He bit a hickey into his thigh, licking and kissing the now angry skin, trailing further until his hair was just barely touching Kenma’s cock, causing him to buck his hips trying to find fiction.  Kuroo chuckled as he moved, licking Kenma’s balls, hearing a gasp from the other as he trailed his tongue up his cock, closing his mouth around the head of it giving a hard suck what made the younger arch his back, before pulling off.  “Lube and condoms?” he asked as the male pointed towards the nightstand.

 

Kuroo reached over, opening the drawer, finding the lube and condoms before going back to his original position with a mischief grin on his face.  He poured the lube on his fingers before taking Kenma’s cock back into his mouth, the younger groaning before circling one finger around his asshole, feeling it tighten as he pushed in as his licked and sucked around the cock.  He felt Kenma move his hips as he added another finger, twisting and scissoring him more open, he groaned around his cock igniting another breathy moan from him until he pressed in a third finger, noticing the resistance.  He pulled off of Kenma’s cock to focus.  “Relax,” he ordered feeling the younger try to relax as he got his third finger in he heard him groan at the stretch.  His fingers were still waiting for him to get used to the stretch before thrusting them, looking for that one spot.  He smiled once finding it as Kenma’s back arched, his toes curling as he let out a silent yell.  He abused the spot, putting the male on edge before withdrawing his fingers, earning a glare from him.  

  
  


Kuroo laughed, shaking his head as he rolled a condom over his cock before adding lube.  He groaned stroking his cock as he lined it up to Kenma’s hole before slowly pressing in, watching the younger’s face, stopping when he saw it twist in pain.  He waited before pushing until he was seated fully in and waited.  Leaning over he peppered Kenma’s face with kisses, slowly pulling his hips back and thrusting back in, he gave a few slow thrusts testing the waters before picking up his pace.  

 

His thrusts were fast and hard as Kenma yelled out a moan once he hit his prostate dead on.  He was grabbing the sheets hard, tears in his eyes as Kuroo abused that spot, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.  “Please,” he breathed out feeling the older’s thrusts turn sporadic, losing all tempo as a large hand wrapped around his weeping cock.  His eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head as he came hard, cum landing on his chest and stomach as he felt Kuroo lean over, biting his neck hard enough to bleed as his hips stuttered.

 

Kenma breathed heavily tears dried on his cheeks as Kuroo tied off his condom and got up to throw it away and get a wash cloth.  When he came back Kenma was crying again, concern shooting through him.  “Are you okay?” he asked dropping the rag, cupping Kenma’s face as a red rose bloomed in a vase next to the window.

 

_ “Why can’t I remember you.”   _

 

* * *

__

 

“A white rose represents innocence, purity and charm, it also represents new beginnings,”  Suga spoke as he sat in the middle of room, eyes closed holding a white rose as it turned lavender.  “A lavender rose is a sign of love at first sight, bringing two people together,” he hummed as it turned red.  He brought it up to his nose smelling the scent.  “A red rose represents romance,” he smiled as someone walked into the room as he opened his pale red eyes.

 

“I thought you weren’t going to interfere in this world?”  Daichi spoke crossing his arms as the god stood up.

 

“I’m not interfering, I’m merely giving them a push in the right direction,” Suga smiled walking over to his boyfriend, handing him the red rose as the other handed him the bottle what held his colored contacts.  “This world is much better, I can’t wait to die with you,” he told the human.

 

“You’d have to kill yourself then…” Daichi told him as they leaned in, giving a short kiss as the god pulled away.

 

_ “I’d rather die than live in a world without you.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lilserket.tumblr.com  
> lilserketfics.tumblr.com


	8. Red Roses

Loud noises in the middle of the night wasn’t something Daichi wanted to get waken with.  He leaned up, yawning before looking beside himself, his boyfriend nowhere to be found.

 

He frowned, getting up from the bed as there was another crashing sound, and short gasp.  The human stopped in his tracks. His eyes slowly widening, their furniture was floating as the god clutched his head, curled on his knees on the floor.

 

“Koushi,” Daichi called out, balls of light floating around.  He could of sworn his eyes played a trick on him as the god in front of him seemed to glitch.  “Koushi!” he yelled louder, mouth closing shut as Sugawara looked towards him, half his face glitching, his pale red eyes looking at him.

 

“What is wrong with those humans!” The god gasped out, his hands pulling at his hair, a chair crashing into the wall.  “Can’t they see, they can’t remember the past, why are they trying!” his eyes were trained on his human boyfriend. “Don’t they know what will happen if they start to remember!”

 

The human’s eyebrows knitted together as he walked towards his boyfriend, flinching when a ball of light hit his skin.  “What will happen?” he asked, watching Sugawara clench his teeth. 

 

“I can’t stop it this time.”

 

“Stop what?”

 

“The reckoning of this world.”

 

Daichi stopped in front of the god.  “Is there something you aren’t telling me?” he asked kneeling down, staring into his pale red eyes, watching him glitch, like he was being torn into two before snapping back together.  

 

Sugawara took in a deep breath as the balls of light disappeared, the furniture landing back onto the ground around them.  “If they remember, they’ll get their old traits back.”

 

“By traits, you mean them turning back into vampires.”

 

The god bit his lower lip as he rubbed his forehead.  “This world wasn’t made for vampires, this world was supposed to be peaceful, that’s what Kenma wanted, this world will perish if they regain their memories, or even just remembering that they weren’t human.”

 

“Will they be fledgling vampires?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“You’re a god, can’t you erase their memories again?” Daichi asked watching as Sugawara looked away from him.

 

“I can’t do that, if I erase too much, it’ll damage them as a person.”

 

“What if we separate them.”

 

The god frowned, looking at the human.  “I shouldn’t interfere…” he muttered looking down at the ground.

 

“You don’t have to, just like you pushed Kuroo and Kenma together, you can push a third person between them,”  Daichi told him, reaching over, placing his hand on top of his boyfriends. 

 

_ “We’re going to grow old together, remember?”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A teaser for the sequel Red Roses, it will still be KuroKen centered, with major side ships, it will be heavy angst with smut, blood and gore. Be on the look out for the new fic hopefully to be out in the next week.
> 
> Questions? Ask me here:  
> lilserketfics.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> lilserket.tumblr.com  
> lilserketfics.tumblr.com


End file.
